Secret Life of an American Superhero
by NightMusic961
Summary: This is my first story, so be nice...AND ENJOY!  rated m for later chapters... B.T.W. this is a retelling of the cartoon with an added female O.C.
1. A New Begining

Black Canary and I zigzagged our way through cross traffic, dodging the cars that skidded at dangerous angles. As we chased the annoying ice villain, my mentors motorcycle pulled a little ahead of mine. She used her sonic scream to trip the little ice boy, named Freezo, off of his makeshift snowboard. He fell into a quickly manifested snowdrift and was rubbing his head as I pulled up in front of him, Black Canary at my side. We had had run ins with him before, but nothing that had endangered the lives of so many citizens. Freezo was a little younger than myself, but that didn't stop his eyes from inconspicuously roaming up my body, clad in the ridiculous outfit Black Canary had personally chosen for my 'special' day. See, today was the day I made my first visit to the Hall of Justice along with a few other 'sidekicks', but we were going to be late if we didn't take care of this little pest quickly.

"Okay Freezer," I said in a bored voice, purposely saying the wrong name, "Lets get this over with." I let my eyes flow with the dark colored energy that emerged from my finger tips as I raised them menacingly in his direction. See, I'm a telekinetic. I can move and manipulate things by using a psychic energy that I control. Black Canary has also been training me in advanced martial combat techniques.

"Oh, Vyx. Be nice." Black Canary cooed. I groaned. Freezo took this moment to send a ice blast our way, hitting Black Canary before she could react, but only hitting a car I moved to use as a shield. Before he realized what I had done, I dove over the car and attacked him with a sequence of martial arts moves that left him incapacitated. Black Canary brushed herself off and walked over to the boy.

"Pretty good, but your not very centered. And you need to work on your precision when you attack. If he had had any experience, he could have hit you on a weak point." she said without looking at me. The sound of police sirens echoed through the tunnel.

"I'll make sure to work on that." I said, sighing, "Can we go now?" I asked expectantly. Black Canary turned and smirked at me, her blue eyes devious.

"I thought you said you weren't excited." she asked tilting her head.

I sighed again. "I said I wasn't excited about being the only girl there, and I'm even more unexcited now that I'm in this…" I said gesturing at the tight, low cut belly shirt, skintight leggings that disappeared into knee high boots, and the fingerless gloves that stretched past my elbows. The whole outfit was a combination of black and dark violet with silver trim. My older partner gave me a hurt look.

"You don't like it?" she asked handing the unconscious villain over to the police authorities. I pouted and crossed my arms as even the police swept their eyes over me. Black Canary may be used to this kind of attention, but I wasn't. But, I knew I would never live it down if I refused her today, so I conceded.

"Yes I like it. I'm just a little uncomfortable in this snow." I said walking swiftly to my black BMW F800R. I revved the engine and speed out of the tunnel, knowing B.C. wouldn't be far behind. I drove at a reckless speed, loving the feeling of the wind passing my (in my opinion) barely clothed body. It felt like a warm hug. B.C.'s voice interrupted my thoughts as she spoke into her head set.

"You shouldn't worry about it Vyx. You and I know both know you can easily pull this outfit off. You'll have those boys drooling. Plus, we both agreed the cape was getting in the way." I wasn't so sure. Black Canary was so promiscuous sometimes, though there was no arguing over the results. Most of the men in the Justice League, heck, many of the male villains we fought fell over themselves looking at her. I was never really comfortable in that respect, hiding behind a cape and hood. We pulled up to a stop light beside a building with reflective windows. I had to admit, mixed martial arts training with B.C. did come in handy. I had always been skinny, but my body had never looked this toned and tight before. I smiled inwardly and hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of the others. I had seen them before, in the news, on television, but I hadn't ever met them. My anxiety only increased when Black Canary had told me that she was going to try and set me up with Green Arrows sidekick, Speedy. I knew she was excited to see her old flame again, after the months of training me, so I didn't want to ruin her mood.

We arrived at the Hall to soon. I took off my helmet and flipped my long, blonde hair out of my face. It settled in waves around my shoulders and down my back. My black eyes flashed as what can only be called the 'Bat Mobile' pulled up beside mine and Black Canary's bikes. Black Canary came to stand at my side and whispered in my ear.

"Just be that bubbly, blonde chick that I love so much. The one who can make me laugh no matter what. And, the one who took down the group of seventeen gangsters on Wednesday." I giggled and tried to forget my outfit. If anything, I told myself, at least the guys couldn't ignore me, which would be way worse than the drooling. I looked at Black Canary, who in the past few months had become a friend and a sister to me rather than a teacher.

"Thank you for everything," I said giving her one of my brightest smiles, just as the doors of the Bat Mobile opened and closed. I turned and saw Robin and Batman standing before us. There was a moment of silence as Batman and Robin surveyed us. All sense of intimidation was lost when I saw Robin. He was a good two inches shorter than me. I smiled, instantly feeling better about the whole thing, and put out my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." I said to 'the boy wonder'. He smirked and took my hand. Batman looked at me and Black Canary with his famous aloofness. I offered him my hand to, in spite of the overwhelming awe I felt. I had grown up listening about this mans heroic deeds. All I could do was bask in the awe as he shook my hand quickly, telling me that I was like a mini Canary. I grinned at my partner and asked Robin if he would show me his gadgets. He was more than happy to oblige. We spent about two minutes messing around with bombs, flying discs, and other weapons.

I was surprised when a deep voice resounded in my ear. "What is that?" it asked. I jumped slightly and turned to find a dark skinned boy who had gills in the side of his neck and dark, swirling tattoos on his arms. I had to look up to see his face because I barley reached his shoulder.

"AquaLad?" I guessed holding out the bat shaped boomerang to him. He took the weapon and turned it over in his hands curious.

"Yes, and your Vyx." he stated holding his hand out to me. I took it and smiled. He had kind eyes. The three of us went to stand by our mentors. I was really excited to meet AquaMan. I had seen him in person once when he saved my city from some kind of horrible sea monster. He was laughing at something Green Arrow said. Black Canary introduced me to them once there was a break in the conversation. As we stood on the hillside looking out towards the Hall, I couldn't help but notice as Black Canary pinched Green Arrows butt. I palmed my face in my hand and noticed Speedy shaking his head. I smiled at him, but he only gave me 'the cool dude head nod'. I rolled my eyes, and continued my conversation with Robin about why my bike was better than the Bat Mobile. Suddenly, a very bright streak of yellow came darting towards us. It stopped a few feet in front of me and said,

"Aww man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!" I recognized him as Kid Flash, which meant, yup red streak stopping next to him, Flash. Finally, we were all there! I was really excited to finally see the inside of the Hall of Justice. I had heard so much about it, but had never gone before, even though it is a popular tourist attraction. The ten of us walked past a crowd of publicity. I waved and smiled at the cameras, something I almost never do, but I realized, it was fun.

"I don't think they've ever had so many sidekicks together in one place before." Kid Flash commented posing with me and AquaLad for a picture.

"DON'T call us SIDEKICKS." Speedy practically snarled, "not after today." the masked archer was being to cool for school. I decided, he wasn't my favorite.

"Sorry," Kid Flash apologized, "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was under whelmed, why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin asked annoyed. Just at that moment, we walked through the main doors and were greeted by larger than life replicas of the Justice League. I elbowed Robin good naturedly.

"Maybe that's why." I said grinning. A door slid open under the feet of Superman. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado stepped out and greeted us, taking us through a hallway and into a huge library. I immediately went to check out the collection of books.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said and Robin, AquaLad, and Kid Flash took the only three chairs leaving Speedy to stand. He glared, but continued to listen to the heroes conversation. I became absorbed in a book called, _Journey Into the Mind: Telekinesis and how it Works_. All of a sudden, Speedy was yelling.

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" I put the book back with a sigh. Some boys were such girls!. He continued to get in Green Arrows face and nag about playing games and respect. I stood with my arms crossed, watching as Speedy destroyed what little status he had. Black Canary wanted to set me up with this hothead? Then he mentioned the Watch Tower. B.C. told me that was a secret, only the League was supposed to know about it, and now Speedy was spewing out its information. My eyes began to gloss over with suppressed energy, but before I had decided to do anything, Black Canary caught my eye. She shook her head, and I let the energy fade.

"You are not helping your cause here, son." Black Canary said lightly, but there was a warning in her eyes, "Stand down, or." she said.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." Speedy spat back at her. Wrong move. I raised my hand, ready to fling that kid into a wall and make him apologize, but Bat Man caught my eyes and glared at me. I knew what he was trying to say, this was not my fight. Speedy was still going! He was in Green Arrows face again.

"I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." and with that, Speedy threw his hat onto the ground, turned, and left.

" I guess they were right about you four. You're not ready." he said before heading out the door. The energy had just started to flow back into my body when a transmission from Superman came in saying that there was a small fire at a lab called Cadmus. I was so angry, I couldn't even marvel over the fact that _the_ Superman was on screen, right in front of me. I continued trying to get my emotions and powers under control as another transmission came in saying that the ice villains had been planning something all along. Before I had time to realize what was happening, Black Canary was telling me to keep an eye on the boys while they were gone.

"Don't have to much fun." she said winking, going after Green Arrow who was clearly upset about Speedy.

"Wait, but…" they were already gone. There were a few moments of silence. I looked at the guys, trying to get over the fact that I had just been left. It hurt a bit. Black Canary knew I could handle myself. So, why was she treating me like a child?

It seemed that my fellow sidekicks had the same feelings. They ranted about being all grown up, whining how our mentors didn't trust us. I kept silent, upset, but respecting Black Canary enough not to deface her behind her back.

"What is project Cadmus?" AquaLad asked. I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach, the kind I get when I _know_ I'm about to do something bad.

"I don't know," Robin said, then he smiled deviously, "But, I can find out." He went straight for the massive screen, typing at an alarming rate. I stood over his shoulder trying to figure out what he was doing. The screen beeped in warning and a female voice said, "Access Denied" Robin laughed as if it were a joke, and continued typing. "Access Granted" came from the screen, and it displayed images and files on the wall.

"You hacked the Justice Leagues computer?" I said, numb with disbelief.

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash said in the same tone. Robin smirked.

"Same system as the Bat Cave." I put my face in my palm and stepped back as Robin told us what project Cadmus was.

"Solve there case before they do, it would be poetic justice." AquaLad said.

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin replied. I massaged my temples, knowing this could only end badly.

"They said stay here." I reminded the guys.

"Yeah," Robin sighed, "for the blocking out the sun mission, not this!" Kid Flash's eyes lit up.

"Are you saying you're going to Cadmus, because if you're going, I'm going." he said to Robin, grabbing his shoulder excitedly. Them both guys looked at me and smiled. I looked at AquaLad and moaned my distress. We could get in so much trouble.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission." AquaLad stated.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said nodding. They all turned to me expectantly, eyes hopeful. The bad feeling in my stomach increased. I sighed.

"Black Canary did tell me to keep an eye on you guys…" I said giving a nervous smile, "let me go get my bike."


	2. Cadmus

We arrived at Cadmus just as the fire was going down. Kid Flash had sped ahead, and as I parked my bike in a side alley, I saw him clinging to the side of a window. Robin quickly swooped in and helped him into the open room above. As AquaLad carried down two scientists who were stranded on top of the building, I swung up onto the nearby fire truck and levitated the latter close enough to where I could swing into the open window. As I landed, I saw Robin and Kid Flash looking through computers and files in the room. While the guys talked, I moved into the hallway to look around. I gazed towards the end of the hall and saw something go into the elevator. AquaLad came to stand at my side and was able to see the doors close and the creature disappear.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"Not who," I answered, "but what. Whatever that was, it was definitely not human." Kid Flash and Robin came out into the hall to.

"Something went into the elevator." I said.

"Shouldn't they be shut down?" K. F. asked. Robin went up to investigate, the rest of us following close behind. He told us it was an express elevator.

"This doesn't belong in a two story building." he said looking at the schematics.

"Neither does what I saw." I said moving closer to the doors. I used my power to force the doors open with a slight wave of my hand. Kid Flash whistled. Below us was a dark elevator shaft that went deep, deep down.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, firing his rope gun and scaling down. Kid Flash, AquaLad, and I looked at each other, unsure.

"Ladies first…" Kid Flash offered, grinning. I leaped into the darkness and grabbed Robins rope, gracefully scaling down behind him. Suddenly, I reached the end, the handle of the gun dangling uselessly in midair. Robin stood on an edge, typing away. I swung myself over to him, and helped the others get on the ledge.

"Bypassing the security codes." Robin told us as his system began to beep,

"Okay, go for it." he said. AquaLad, who was closest to the door, forced it open, and we emerged into a wide, spacious hallway.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin said as we looked around. Kid Flash took off down the hallway.

"Wait!" I called to him, but he was to far. Robin, AquaLad, and I ran after him. We didn't get far before the ground began to shake. Huge, gorilla like beings, that were as high and wide as the corridor walked past us in an orderly fashion. Their skin looked tough and callous, and they had cruelly sharp tusks. They didn't seem to take notice of us, but I felt a faint psychic energy coming from the top of ones head. I searched for it a saw a small creature riding astride the gargantuan being.

"What is going on down here?" AquaLad asked. We all stood in silence until the last creature was far down the hall. I looked towards the way that they had come and saw a heavily armored door. I started towards it, the guys falling in behind me. As Robin worked on getting the door open, I told them what I had felt. The door opened and we all turned, stunned.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed." Robin said. There were hundreds of what looked like bugs, giving off powerful electricity that was being captured by a huge generator core near the ceiling.

"This is how they hide this place from the world," Kid Flash said, " The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates its own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," AquaLad said, "even the name is a clue. In legend, Cadmus created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said stepping to another computer, "Let's find out why." he stated as he placed a hard drive into the device. A hologram of the different creatures appeared before our eyes.

"They're called Genomorphs." he said as we came closer to see. "Whoa, look at the stats on these things; super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these things are living weapons." Robin said startled.

"They're engineering an army…but for who?" I asked.

"Wait, there's something else," Robin interrupted typing away, "Project Kr?" I sensed another physic energy as Robin tried to decipher it. I turned and saw a man I recognized surrounded by some of the creatures I had just seen displayed on the screen.

"Freeze! Don't move." he ordered sternly. The creatures leaped towards us with incredible speed, but stopped, poised and ready to attack a few feet in front of us.

"Wait," the man said, "Robin, Vyx, AquaLad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin said to K.F.

"I know you." I stated, "Guardian. A hero." placing a name to the face.

"I do my best." the man said smiling. Kid Flash came next to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, green eyes flashing.

"That's my question. I'm chief of security, and you're trespassing." Guardian stated, hands on his hips. "We can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash questioned. Guardian looked confused.

"Weapons, what are you- What have I- ugh, my head…" I felt the psychic energy again, only stronger. It made me feel a bit dizzy. A little creature, like the one I had seen earlier, was situated on Guardians shoulder. It's horns gave off a red glow for a moment, then the color and the energy was gone.

"Take them down hard!" Guardian ordered, pointing at us, "No mercy."

All at once, the creatures leaped at us. Kid Flash grabbed my arm and backed us away as Robin threw a smoke bomb. I lost the others in the smoke, but was able to see Robin zip away by using another one of his rope guns. I started in that direction, only to have to dodge a pair of claws that emerged from the white smoke. Black Canary's voice echoed in my head. "Use their strength, and turn it into a weakness." I observed my opponents momentarily. The creatures relied on speed. I could use their initial momentum against them.

The one that slashed at me jumped forward. I moved to the side, and caught its arm, throwing it easily into two others that had crept up behind me. I ran up the side of a wall, turned and pushed myself into a group of them, throwing them to the ground as I landed and rolled off to the side. I saw Kid Flash's yellow suit through the smoke, and ran towards him. He was tackled by a small swarm of the creatures, and they were trying to scratch him through his suit. I pushed the creatures off of him with my mind. He turned to thank me, but instead looked at me in shock. I knew what I must have looked like, eyes aflame with black energy, waves of it pulsating from my body.

I suppressed the energy quickly, leaving me with an empty feeling. I suddenly self conscious of the way I looked.

"That's pretty cool" K.F. said grinning. I blushed, but he took my hand and we ran. We passed AquaLad, and he followed quickly behind us. I looked back to see the creatures swarming after us. I let go of Kid Flash's hand and pushed AquaLad in front of me. I could see Robin working on another security code up ahead.

"I can stall them!" I said, quickly trying to gather enough energy for a powerful push. I sent a blast of psychic energy towards the creatures, but because I had suppressed my energy before in front of Kid Flash, the attack wasn't as powerful as I had hoped. It only made a small dent in the overall swarm. The guys had climbed into the elevator, and were calling to me. I ran as fast as I could, but the doors were beginning to close. At the last possible second, I dove past the closing doors, barley making it to safety. I hit Kid Flash head on, and we tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry!" I gasped, taking gulps of air, pushing myself off of the startled hero.

"We're going down?" I heard AquaLad say angrily. I turned to look at Robin.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash said flailing his arms.

"Excuse me?", Robin said angrily, "Project Kr is down, on sublevel 52."

"This is out of control!" I said moving in front of them, "Maybe," I said after they looked at me, " we should contact the League." Before they could say anything, the elevator doors opened, and we all posed for attack. We where on a level where some kind of organic material grew on the walls and ceiling. In most places, it was a dark red, but it differed in color in others. Robin ran ahead, and AquaLad followed him.

"We are already here…" Kid Flash said leaving me in the now empty elevator. I sighed heavily but followed. We stopped at an intersection of two hallways, and as the guys questioned which way to go, the thing I saw entering the elevator back on the surface stepped out in front of us. It was a humanoid, with blue tinted skin and long pointed horns.

"Hold." he said raising up his arm. I could feel him manipulating the energy around two cylinder canisters. As he pushed them towards us, I moved in front of the guys and forced the projectiles over our heads into the ceiling. The explosions that followed told me that this had been a smart move. Robin attempted to hit the being with a bat boomerang. But I grabbed his cape and pulled him down the other hallway, out of range of another attack. Kid Flash and AquaLad ran at my side.

"That's not going to work!" I shrieked over the noise of another explosion, "He's telekinetic, like me." The guys and I ran down the corridor, Kid Flash leading the way. We had just enough time to get through another door before Guardian and his creatures rounded the corner. AquaLad kicked the blockade out from the armored door, and it slammed shut with a resounding boom.

As Robin locked the door from the inside, I walked deeper into the room. Kid Flash was standing over what looked like a control panel.

"Ugh, guys?" he called, "You'll want to see this." As I came to stand next to him, he pressed a button that lit up a giant tube in the middle of the room. Inside was a sleeping boy in an outfit of pure white except for the huge red S on his chest.

"Whoa…"I said looking at him. Kid Flash walked up closer to the tube.

"Big K, little r." he said gesturing at the label across the tube. "The atomic symbol for Krypton."

"A clone?" I wondered out loud. AquaLad turned to Robin.

"Robin. Hack." he ordered sternly. Robin looked surprised.

"Oh, yeah. Right, right." Robin said beginning his frantic typing. As he told us all about project krypton, I walked over to the tube to observe the boy. He appeared to be in a dream like state, and I noticed that three of the little telepathic creatures were situated above him.

"They're called Genomorph Gnomes." Robin said. I went to stand in front of the control panel.

"Now we contact the League." I said. This whole situation felt wrong. We were trapped in a room, with a clone of Superman, with no known way out except by the way we came. I would feel better after talking to someone from the League. I watched as the three guys tried their communication devices, but they couldn't break through.

"No signal." Robin sighed.

"We're in to deep, literally." Kid Flash said. I pressed my fingers to my temple, trying to think of a plan. I now had to factor in the event of no communication with the outside world.

"We are so screwed!" I groaned, trying to keep the panic from rising within me. I began to pace. Once again, I felt a tug of psychic energy, but I blamed the sudden headache on the stress of our current situation. Meanwhile, the guys agreed to let the clone out. I didn't realize what they were doing until the sound of the tube opening echoed through the room.

"Wait, don't…" I said turning to them. I could feel the psychic energy getting stronger, and I realized that it was causing my head to throb. The guys looked at me, confused at the panic in my face. But it was too late. I backed away as the clone flexed his fingers and opened his eyes. In a second, the clone attacked AquaLad, tackling him into the far side of the room. Kid Flash, Robin, and I ran after them and tried to pull the clone away from AquaLad. The clone threw Kid Flash, how was at his right arm, across the room. Kid Flash hit a spare containment unit, and fell to the ground in a shower of glass. Robin latched a smoke bomb onto the clones neck, and I punched him square in the chest. The clone stumbled back as I helped AquaLad up onto his feet.

"Go help Kid Flash." he told me rubbing his head, "We can take care of this guy." I nodded and ran over to where K.F. lay. He was lying on his back, so I kneeled down beside him and tried to lift him up into sitting position, but only ended up with his head upon my shoulder.

"Kid Flash!" I shrieked in his ear. I smacked him and yelled, the sounds of fighting behind me growing. Kid Flash's eyes fluttered for a moment, and I was stunned by how gorgeously green they were. He looked up at me through half closed lids and said,

"You're real pretty…" He was so close to my face, that when he said this, his lips softly brushed against mine. I turned tomato red, but he just slumped forward against me, almost crushing me between his body and the ground. I was stunned for a moment, but quickly shook myself and moved out from under him, grumbling.

"Well, you're hopeless." I turned and saw AquaLad standing over a fallen Robin. He rose his hand up as the clone approached him.

"We are trying to help you!" AquaLad said. The clone only attacked him again, and the two of them went on destroying the room. I hurried to Robins side, keeping one eye on the battle. He was trying to get up, so I began to support his weight, but he ended up passing out in my arms. I sighed.

"Two down, two to go." I figured I might as well help AquaLad, who was currently… on the ceiling. I let my energy flow fully as AquaLad fell to the ground in a heap.

"Enough!" I called out to the clone as he stood over AquaLad's still form, feeling my power grow steadily. I let the energy flow all around my body. I was pissed, and I knew that I would be stronger because of it. The clone turned to me with a curious expression. I moved away from my fallen comrades, not wanting to injure them further.

I backed into the control panel and an idea came into my head. I used my power to dislodge it from the floor and threw the control panel at the clone. I was hoping to hit him, or at least shock him, but his super speed had him in front of me in milliseconds. I unleashed almost all of my energy in a concentrated wave right at him. He flew backward and hit the armored door at the end of the room so hard it dented. I stumbled from the rapid loss of energy and felt my head spinning. I turned to look at the Genomorph Gnomes behind me. They were still giving off a powerful amount of energy that left me dizzy and unable to summon energy rapidly.

I looked at the clone who was kneeling on the floor, as if taking a break. Suddenly, he looked up again and threw a large piece of debris that had fallen during his and AquaLad's fight. It came so fast, and was so physically heavy, that I wasn't able to put up a strong enough barrier before it hit. The debris smashed into my weakly made force field and sent me flying into the stand that the clone had been laying on in the tube. I cried out as I fell to the ground, hard, and everything went black.


	3. Escape

My mind was hazy, and my thoughts felt to fast and loud. _Time is short!_ the words seemed to curl and twist into moving colors. _You must awaken,_ not yet Black Canary, five more minutes. _YOU MUST AWAKEN NOW!_

I opened my eyes with a startled gasp. I was in a tube and my hands were locked in place beside my head by metal grips. I strained against the bonds for a moment until I saw Robin, in a similar tube on my right. I looked around and saw Kid Flash and AquaLad in the same predicament to my left. They had also just woken up, and it was good to see them unharmed, for now. I looked at Kid Flash, trying to see if he remembered practically kissing me, but he was distracted by pulling against the bonds. I switched my gaze in front of me, and saw the clone standing before us, staring…at me.

"What?" I asked self consciously, once again thinking of my revealing outfit, "What do you want?" I said, pulling against the grips once more. After realizing that they wouldn't budge, I slumped against the cold metal frame I was placed against, and met the clones stare uncomfortably. He narrowed his blue eyes at me, and I glared back.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out." I muttered annoyed.

"Uh, Vyx. Relax, he thinks you're hot. Let's not piss off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin said, causing me to blush. I looked away embarrassed.

"We only sought to help you." AquaLad said to the clone.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude." Kid Flash exclaimed angrily, trying to get free of the metal grips.

"Kid Flash, please. Be quiet now." AquaLad said calmly.

"I don't think he was in control of his own actions." I said remembering the Genomorph Gnomes. My hypothesis seemed to strike a nerve in the clone.

"What- Well, what if…What if I wasn't" the clone said defensively. Kid Flash looked up from his futile attempts of escape in surprise.

"He can talk?" he exclaimed. The clone quickly switched his smoldering gaze onto him.

"Yes," he answered clenching his fists, "_He_ can!" Kid Flash exchanged looks with AquaLad and I. I looked over to Robin, but noticed him busily twitching his fingers over the metal grasps, no doubt constituting an escape plan.

"Not like I said _it_…" Kid Flash retorted. The clone just looked more angry.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." I stated quickly, keeping the clones attention on me.

"Yes. I can read, write, I know the names of things…" he answered. Robin looked up from his task.

"But have you seen them?" he interrupted our captor, "Have they ever actually let you see the sun…or the sky?" the clone looked down, avoiding our gazes.

"Images are implanted, in my head. But, no. I have not seen them." he answered.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" AquaLad asked. The clone looked up and answered steadily,

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the genes of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." My eyes widened as I turned to look at my friends. I was absolutely shocked.

"To be like Superman," AquaLad said steadily, "is a worthy aspiration. But, like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that service, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Superboy instantly went on the defense.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" he bellowed at AquaLad.

"Your home is a test tube!" Robin shot back, "We can show you the sun…"

"Ugh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash corrected him, "But we can show you the moon!" he offered.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." I said watching Superboy's expression turn hopeful and his eyes light up happily. In that moment, he looked more similar to Superman than he had before.

"No," a man's voice shattered the moment, "they can't." Three figures: Guardian, a woman, and a man in white lab coats entered the room with Genomorph Gnomes perched on their shoulders.

"They'll be otherwise occupied." the man continued. He turned to the woman,

"Activate the cloning process!" he ordered, folding his arms.

"Pass!" Robin exclaimed, "Batcave's is crowded enough." The man turned to Guardian.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" he said angrily.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed as Guardian approached Superboy, "How come he gets to call Su.B. an it?" Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder dominantly. Superboy looked back at us questioningly.

"Help us." I pleaded, looking into his eyes. Superboy stiffened and shock Guardians hand off. The man walked towards him annoyed.

"Don't start thinking now!" he said irritably. The Genomorph Gnome that had been perched on the mans shoulder jumped lightly onto Superboy. I watched as the horns glowed, and Superboy's eyes got a faraway look to them.

"See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And, you belong to me; well, to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod!" the man ordered Superboy. To my dismay, Superboy walked out of the room and down the corridor. The armored door shut and locked behind him.

The woman stood at a control desk and pushed a button that made two robotic arms unfold on the inside of our pods. Each arm had four separate needles that, without warning, lodged themselves into our bodies. The needles conducted a powerful energy that shocked us and caused an unbelievable amount of pain. I cried out, and tried to use my powers to push the needles away, but the shock of electricity blocked my flow of energy. I could hear the others moaning in pain at my sides and I shrieked in agony and frustration. I was desperate for relief.

"Stop!" I cried, throwing my head back in torture, "Please stop it!" I thrashed against my bonds in a final attempt of escape.

"Superboy!" I moaned, black spots invading my vision. "Someone, Please."

A few moments later, the pain was gone. My head fell forward, blonde hair obstructing my view. I heard the cover of my pod open, but I was to weak to lift my head up. Someone was unlocking my hands. I peered up at them through my hair.

"Robin?" I question, confused, "What happened?" as my hands were freed, I fell against him. He helped me down from my pod, and I tried to stand.

"Whoa, take it easy." Robin warned as I stood shakily on my feet. My chest felt raw where the needles had attacked my skin. I put my hands to my breasts.

"That was horrible!" I said breathlessly, shaking myself into gear and heading quickly to the door. That's when I noticed Superboy running beside me.

"Thank you." I said giving him a weak smile. He acknowledged me with a brisk nod.

"You'll never get out of here!" the man in the white lab coat growled, laying on the floor, "I'll have you back in your pods by morning!" this statement filled me with anger, and I used what little energy I could conjure to send a psychic wave at the pods. They shattered in fiery explosions.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said at my side.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" I asked as we ran through the doorway and into a corridor. As we ran, I folded my arms across my chest, hoping to alleviate some of the pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Kid Flash asked at my pain stricken expression.

"My boobs hurt, okay!" I answered angrily. I could feel a huge wave of psychic energy flowing through the building, and my head began to throb again.

"You know," Kid Flash said, green eyes flashing mischievously, "I could help you with that." I glared at him but AquaLad cut of my reply.

"We are still 42 levels beneath ground, but if we can make it to the elevators…" The giant Genomorphs we had seen earlier blocked our path of escape by stepping out from perpendicular hallways. We all stopped. I turned around quickly, hearing hissing behind us. The red shades on the walls began to expand, and the creatures with the sharp claws emerged from them, growling. We were surrounded. I looked back towards the elevators and saw one of the giant Genomorphs ready to slam us into the ground.

"Everybody move!" I shrieked, jumping out of the way of the huge appendage. I was to weak to summon any energy to fight with, so I ran up the side of the wall and jumped behind the giant creatures. Superboy had decided to stand his ground and fight. I stood beside the others watching him push the Genomorphs around easily. It was astonishing how powerful he was. I turned and ran to the elevator as Superboy continued his rampage. I was able to pull open the doors with the help of Kid Flash. We jumped onto the ledge, but without the use of my powers, I could only climb up the shaft slowly. I watched Superboy and AquaLad fly up into the elevator shaft as one of the giant Genomorphs tried to grab them. I had just reached a ledge five stories up when they began to fall. Without thinking, I sent a blast of energy to catch them. My energy had manifested itself into a smoky dark-purple extension of the elevators ledge, and I held it in place until Superboy and AquaLad moved out of danger.

"Why cant I fly?" Superboy said as I swung up to the level they were on.

"I don't know, but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash said hoisting me up. "Still cool." Superboy looked at me.

"Thank you." he said. I nodded my head at him quickly. I was preoccupied by trying to gather more energy for later. I had never felt this tired before. Then again, I had never spent a whole day fighting for my life either.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin said pointing at the rapidly descending elevator above us. Superboy pushed the levels elevator doors out of the way, and we all leaped inside. I followed the guys as they turned down a hallway, leading us away from more approaching Genomorphs. Suddenly, we arrived at a dead end.

"Great directions Su.B. Are you trying to get us re-podded?" K.F. asked angrily.

"I-I don't understand…" Superboy said meekly. Robin pushed past him excitedly.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin said smiling. He dislodged the ventilation screen and crawled into the shaft.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as AquaLad followed behind him. I could hear the Genomorphs approaching, so I climbed inside grumbling. Robin led us through the vents. It was dark and cramped, and I could practically feel Kid Flash's eyes staring at my butt as I crawled. I looked over my shoulder to confirm my suspicions.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked casually. I saw his face turn as red as his hair, and he had the decency to look away.

"Robin, at this rate, we'll never get out!" AquaLad complained. Superboy shushed us.

"Listen." he whispered. We all turned to look back at him, and heard the Genomorphs coming in the vents after us.

"Hurry!" Robin whispered, leading us deeper through the maze. Suddenly, I could see an exit grate up ahead. Robin kicked it out of the wall, and we jumped down, brushing the dust and grime off of us. Robin began typing away at his holographic computer. After a couple of seconds he turned and smiled at us proudly.

"I hacked the motion sensors." he stated.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"How close are they?" I asked, warily watching the vents.

"There is still plenty of room between them and us." Robin confirmed.

"And I've finally got room to move!" Kid Flash said excitedly putting on his goggles. He pushed past a door that led to the stairwell and sped off. We all followed him up the levels. Genomorphs began to swarm the stairs below us, so Superboy, who was at the back, kicked down a flight of stairs so that the creatures couldn't follow us.

Kid Flash had exited the stairwell above us. We were greeted by a warning siren and flashing red lights as we burst into the corridor. I realized that Kid Flash must have run into the armored door that he was seated in front of.

"We're cut off from the street." AquaLad stated the obvious.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said rubbing his head, "My head hadn't noticed." Superboy and AquaLad began an attempt to pry the door open. Robin brought up the holographic computer.

"Can't hack this fast enough." he said. I looked behind us in time to see more giant Genomorphs emerge from the halls. I kicked open a side door.

"This way!" I called taking the lead. To my dismay, we ran right into a huge group of Genomorphs stationed around Guardian. The remaining creatures came from behind us. We were surrounded. All of us posed for attack, but every Genomorph Gnome sent a linked psychic energy at us all at once. The glow of their red horns was the last thing I saw before I was swallowed by darkness.

"I choose freedom." I heard Superboy say, but he sounded really far away. My vision swam and my whole body felt tingly. I pushed myself off the ground and rubbed my head. I was going to need an Advil later for sure. I looked up and saw Guardian shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Guardian?" I asked hoping he wouldn't order his creepy pets to attack.

"Go," he said, "I'll deal with Desmund." I looked at my friends as they stood beside me.

"I think not." a voice I recognized as the man in the white lab coat said harshly. The Genomorphs cleared the way before him, and I saw him standing with a vile of liquid in his hands.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." he said lifting the vile to his lips and drinking the light blue substance. We watched in shocked silence as the mans body began to convulse and change. He morphed into a hideous creature that was about eight feet tall and had grey sagging skin. The monster roared, and turned on us with red eyes.

Guardian dashed at the creature, but was flung like a rag doll into the adjacent wall. Superman rushed it as well, and got a few good punches in before the creature smacked him to the ground. Superboy skidded to a stop before jumping into the air and going back for more. The creature roared and jumped to met Superboy in midair, crashing through the ceiling and creating a big hole. Robin, A.L., K.F., and I ran underneath the hole.

"That's one way to bust a hole in the ceiling." Kid Flash said. Robin fire a rope gun and prepared to ascend.

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" I asked out loud, grabbing on to Robins arm as he flew up to the next level. After we landed, I moved over to make room for AquaLad to jump up. I didn't look up in time to see the monster grab Superboy's legs and fling him towards us. Robin and Kid Flash jumped out of the way, but was caught unawares and went flying backwards with Superboy on top of me. The air rushed from my lungs as we slammed to the floor and rolled apart. Kid Flash was at my side in a second, and he helped me up as I coughed pitifully. The monster roared again as the five of us turned to face him. Kid Flash ran right for the monster, but slid under his legs at the last possible second. When the creature looked down in confusion, Superboy and A.L. delivered a synchronized punch in his face. The monster staggered back and fell over Kid Flash who used his body to trip the monster. The creature landed on his back with a thud.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash said. I jumped over him, and brought my heal to the monsters face, but he blocked me with his arm and pushed me back, sending me flying into Kid Flash. I felt Kid Flash's arms wrap around my body as we crashed to the floor. I lay in his arms for a moment, but quickly pushed myself out of his grasp.

"Sorry." I stated as I ran to help Superboy, who was being pushed up against a pillar and punched repeatedly. Before I could reach him, AquaLad distracted the monster, but only made it angrier. In moments, AquaLad was thrown to the ground, and Superboy was flung into another pillar, falling down in a pile of rubble. I rushed the monster and attacked him with a series of martial arts moves that seemed to have no effect on him. Kid Flash ran to my aid, but the monster grabbed his arm as he sped by and threw him at me. I ducked, and Kid Flash soared over my head and collided with a recovering AquaLad. They both fell in a heap against the pillars. Realizing I wasn't doing any good, I sought out Robin. He stood away from the fighting, once again typing on his holographic computer.

"Robin!" I cried, dodging the creatures attacks. I ran over to him, death glaring. "What are you doing? We need your help!" I said annoyed. He motioned me over to his side, and I saw a 3 dimensional scale model of the level we were on. I also saw that the whole floor was supported by the pillars that the creature was inadvertently destroying as he attacked us.

"I can bring this down." I said softly planning it out in my head. Robin looked at me incredulously.

"No. no," I stated, ignoring his look, "I haven't used any of my energy since the elevator. If you help me destroy these two," I explained pointing at the pillars at the back of the room, "And we lure the creature right around here," I gestured to the ground a couple feet in front of us, "I can send a wave of energy that will act like a controlled bomb. The whole roof will come down on him, and I doubt he'll be strong enough to fight that." I finished smiling.

"The roof will come down on us to." Robin pointed out. I shook my head.

"After you help me with the pillars and we lure him to the center, you guys make a break for it." Robin tried to argue, but I cut him off.

"This is not up for debate." I said seeing Superboy and AquaLad getting their butts kicked. Robin nodded and called Kid Flash over to us. As he explained the plan, I built up all of my energy until it flowed through my whole body.

"Got it?" Robin questioned.

"Got it." Kid Flash answered zooming away to distract the monster. Robin called over Superboy and AquaLad, and explained the plan to them as well. After a few seconds, they went to destroy the far pillars in the back. I turned to Robin again.

"Oh, and one more thing." I stated unsure of how to ask, "I need you to hit me." Robin looked taken aback and shook his head.

"What, why?" he asked confused.

"My emotions directly relate to the strength of my powers. I'm strongest when I'm angry." I explained, "So, before you go, I need you to hit me." Robin steeped back away from me.

"No." he stated, "I can't do that, I wont."

"Robin! Don't be such a baby! Just hit me!" I cried seeing the creature approaching the area I needed him. Robin hit me across the face with a resounding slam. I smiled as my check burned. I put my hand up against my face and watched as it was engulfed in my dark energy.

"You should be running." I said softly. Robin, looking truly scared, ran from me; I turned to the creature, seeing red. I let my rage build up inside of me until I felt like I'd drown in it. The creature, realizing that I was the only target left, roared and came at me. I ran to meet him, throwing my hands up in a clapping motion, and unleashing every ounce of energy I had left in my body with a loud cry. The creature was thrown back and the building began to crumble around me. The pillars were reduced to dust and the whole roof came tumbling down on us. I fell to my knees from the loss of energy, and the sounds of rubble crashing around me was the last thing I heard before I surrendered to darkness.


	4. Home

Superboy pushed the slab of concrete off of the guys. They were breathing hard, and their clothes were torn.

"She did it…" AquaLad gasped.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin questioned slapping Kid Flash a high five and looking around for Vyx. He could see the creature, crushed under a huge piece of debris, and knew that he would no longer be a threat.

"Vyx!" Kid Flash called, looking around, "Where are you?" All of the guys began to search for her, becoming more anxious by the second. Finally, Superboy saw her small form lying motionlessly among a pile of rubble.

"She's here!" Superboy called, going toward the one they called Vyx.

This was the third time today I had passed out, and I decided it was getting old. The foggy feeling and the whole not seeing anything was a pain. But I was so tired. I could use a nice, long nap. So when I heard my name being called, I was not pleased. My eyes fluttered open, and it took me a moment to realize what the wavy object above me was.

"Ugh, Kid Flash?" I asked weakly trying to sit up. Kid Flash smiled and lifted me up off the ground, resting my head against his chest. I saw Superboy, AquaLad, and Robin coming around a pile of debris. Kid Flash carried me to the others like I weighed nothing, which was true. I was so tired and it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"Look Superboy," I said trying to point, "the moon." Everyone looked up at it. I saw a spot that seemed to be coming closer to us silhouetted against the moon light, but I figured I was seeing things until Kid Flash said,

"And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

That woke me right up. Superman, here, now? So much for a great first impression. I was lying here, half dead, in another heroes arms like a sack of potatoes. I looked up at Kid Flash and tried to focus on his face.

"I'm feeling stronger K.F. You can put me down now. But thank you." I said looking into his beautiful green eyes. Other heroes were landing on the remains of Cadmus, and were staring down at us when Kid Flash helped me stand on my feet. Robin came to stand at my other side and helped support me so that I wouldn't fall over. I saw Black Canary arrive with AquaMan, Bat Man, Flash, and Green Arrow on a platform of energy made by Green Lantern. Everyone looked sort of stunned. There were a few moments of silence, and then Superboy stepped towards Superman. I remembered how excited he was to meet his original part, and I hoped Superman would be able to handle the sight of his own, personal clone. But the 'big guy' did not look pleased. Bat Man came to stand next to him.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked harshly.

"He doesn't like being called an it…" Kid Flash said, and I would have giggled if the general mood of the whole situation hadn't turned very serious. Superboy stepped forward angrily.

"I'm Superman's clone." he stated clearly. Every hero in the vicinity visually stiffened. Bat Man narrowed his eyes at Robin, AquaLad, Kid Flash, and I.

"Start talking." he ordered. So we all explained the situation, AquaLad and I staying quiet for the most part. Some of the heroes took the Blockbuster creature away, and Superman moved away from us to discuss the situation with some of the others. The guys and I stood waiting for judgment; battered, bruised, hungry, and extremely tired. I kept trying to catch Black Canary's eye, but she wouldn't look at me. Superman came over to us after a few moments.

"We'll, uh, figure something out for you." he said addressing Superboy. "The League, will I mean. For now, I better go make sure that they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." I looked at Superman, stunned. This guy was supposed to be the greatest at everything. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in him as he flew off.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Bat Man said coming towards us from behind. "All 52 levels." Flash, AquaMan, and Black Canary followed behind him.

"But lets make one thing clear…" Bat Man continued.

"You should have called." Flash interrupted, crossing his arms. Bat Man's eyes narrowed further, though I had thought it would be physically impossible.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Bat Man began, "You hacked Justice Leagues systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again." I hung my head, unable to look at any of the heroes. I knew this had been a bad idea from the start, and I should have stopped the guys from going, even if it meant not finding Superboy.

"I am sorry," AquaLad said, "but we will." I looked up at him in surprise.

"AquaLad, stand down." AquaMan ordered him. AquaLad put his hand on his chest in a sign of respect and said,

"Apologies my King, but no." AquaMan looked taken aback, "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own; we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you…" Flash began, but Kid Flash interrupted him,

"The five of us. And no, its not." Robin stepped forward.

"Bat Man, we're ready to use what you've taught us, or why teach us at all?" I was stunned at what I was hearing. I looked at the heroes in front of me, and at my friends standing at my side.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked coming out of his personal sulk-fest, "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." I felt conflicted, by my loyalty and respect to Black Canary, my partner and teacher; and my new found friendship with these rebellious guys who had saved my life countless of times, and me theirs. I looked at Black Canary uncertainly. She winked at me, and I knew that everything would turn out okay.

Bat Man just narrowed his eyes more; once again proving me wrong about their being a limit. 'How does he keep doing that?' I wondered.

"We will discuss this further in the morning. Right now, I think these heroes need food and a lot of rest." Black Canary said. Everyone agreed that we would have a meeting tomorrow afternoon and discuss future actions. Superboy was to stay with

Red Tornado at the Justice League base. I turned to my new friends and smiled. I gathered AquaLad and Superboy in a hug, giggling when they both stiffened. I did the same to Robin and Kid Flash, Robin squeezing back lightly and Kid Flash accepting the show of affection eagerly.

"See you all tomorrow!" I called, walking off with Black Canary to find my bike. As she and I sped through town, trying to find a burger joint open at this hour, her voice came through the helmet ear piece.

"Someone obviously had fun today." I stifled a laugh.

"Only you would think that a day of fighting for my life, while also trying to keep four incredibly stupid boys alive, would be fun." I accused. I heard her laughing on the other end.

"So, that's a yes." she stated as we pulled into a 24 hour In-N-Out. I took my helmet off and shook my hair out. She came to stand beside me as I stretched out my sore muscles.

"Yeah, it was fun." I admitted. We walked in the restaurant and ordered. As I sipped my Dr. Pepper and picked at my fries, Black Canary bombarded me with questions about the events of the day. I was left exhausted as she went to grab the burgers from the counter. When she returned, I had fallen asleep with my head held in my palm, my elbow on the table.

"You're going to get ketchup in your hair." she stated, laughing at me. I rubbed at my eyes and shook myself awake. We finished our meal and began the ride home at 3:57am.

"I still can't believe you brought down a whole building. Bad ass." Black Canary praised me as we pulled into the garage of our base.

"So, you're really not mad at me?" I asked warily. Black Canary smiled at me.

"Hon, I've been waiting for you to break some rules for months! Its not natural for a girl your age to be so…_good_." I laughed at her, and within 10 minutes, I was asleep.

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I turned to look at the clock on my bedside table. 4:27pm. I groaned and got out of bed. I took the necessary measures of hygiene, including a shower, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a mug of hot coffee, added cream and sugar generously, and sat down at the table. Black Canary was drinking her own coffee, black of course, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Get enough sleep?" she asked from behind her cup. I yawned in answer.

"Great," she said smiling, "because we have got some packing to do."

We arrived at Mount Justice at 7:30 the next morning. I unloaded my bags onto a green couch in one of the many living rooms, and tried to find my way to the observation deck. I was dressed in a long white shirt that hugged my figure with the help of a black belt, black leggings, and white ankle boots. I had my long hair tied back with a small black bow. I eventually found the room I was looking for by following the sound of

Kid Flash's loud voice.

"Ahh, there you are." Black Canary said as I entered the room. Everyone else was waiting for me.

"Sorry, I got lost." I sighed walking towards them. I stood beside AquaLad.

"You'll get used to it before long.'' Bat Man said, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight. But you'll do it on lean terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor; Black Canary will be in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes, but they will be covert." Bat Man answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said, "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter." AquaMan said, "Bat Man needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Bat man stated.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin asked. Bat Man gestured behind us. A girl with red ,wavy hair and green skin emerged from the hallway with Martian Manhunter. She was a little taller than me, and had a shy expression on her face. I smiled brightly.

"This is the Martian Hanhunters niece, Ms. Martian." The girl waved and said hello nervously. I went up to her excited.

"Yay!" I said happily, "Another girl, now maybe their wont be so much crazy on the team." I hugged her tightly and introduced myself. I could see that she felt much better, and I knew that we were going to get along splendidly.

"I am honored to be included." she said smiling. As the guys came up to introduce themselves, Ms. Martian's gaze fell on Superboy. I watched in awe as her shirt changed from white with a blue X down the front, to black with a red X, mimicking Superboy's attire.

"I like your T-shirt." she said shyly. I grinned, and AquaLad put an arm over my shoulder good naturedly.

"Today is the day." he said, meaningfully. I was a little lost at his meaning, but I let him have his moment. I looked around at my new friends, my new partners.

"So, who else is living here?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be just me and Superboy. Ms. Martian looked up at her uncle, who gave her a brisk nod.

"I am." she said raising her hand. Robin, Kid Flash, and AquaLad shrugged their shoulders unsurely.

"Okay, then lets race to see who gets which room." I said, breaking into a huge smile, "Ready…Go!" I called, racing towards the hallway. I saw a flash of blue, and knew Kid Flash had started. I also heard the others begin to run after me. With much laughing, we raced through the base, not really knowing where we were going. I ran past a corridor that looked promising, skidded to a halt and took off down it, the others on my heals. I swung into the first doorway on the right, saw a comfy looking bed, and flopped down on it.

"Mine!" I claimed, flipping over and watching the others scramble past my doorway. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and flipped over in surprise.

"I was here first." Kid Flash pouted crossing his arms. I narrowed my eyes.

"You didn't call on it!" I argued, standing on the bed so that I loomed over him. A devious smile appeared on his lips,

"You could fight me for it…" he offered smirking. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," I said putting my hands on my hips, "but I wont play fair, not when a room this nice is at stake."

"Good, I like it rough." Kid Flash said, making me blush.

'Use their weakness to your advantage.' Black Canary's voice echoed in my ears. I gave Kid Flash a smirk of my own, jumped off of the bed lightly, and stood right up against him so that our bodies touched, standing on my tiptoes and tilting my head up slightly as if ready to kiss him. Kid Flash looked taken aback at my abruptness, but made no move to stop me.

"I can kick your butt you know." I stated, almost brushing his lips with mine. I was surprised at my own boldness, but I wasn't about to give up this room without a fight. While I had him distracted, I quickly hooked my arm around his and sent him flying onto the bed with a thud. Kid Flash shook his head and quickly dodged my next attack, dashing up behind me and putting me in a hold. I flipped over him, and brought him crashing down to the carpeted ground hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"I win." I said sweetly, stepping over him and going toward a panel on the far wall. I experimented with the buttons, and realized it was a window. The wall turned see through, and I could see the ocean down below me. I heard Kid Flash get up behind me.

"I let you win." he said coughing. I only nodded at him in sarcastic agreement. As he walked through the doorway, I said,

"You kissed me at Cadmus." I knew without turning that he stopped in his tracks.

"But you passed out right after." I said laughing.

"Did you like it?" Kid Flash asked mischievously. I turned to him grinning.

"No way! Kid Flash cooties!" I shrieked girlishly. He laughed and walked out of _my _new room. After fixing up my sheets, I went in search of my luggage.


	5. Mountain Sweet Mountian

I realized Ms. Martian had claimed the room next to mine. We shared a walk-in bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tube and a huge shower. The mirror took up the whole parallel wall. After I unpacked all of my stuff, there was still more than enough room in the new bathroom, and my huge walk-in closet. AquaLad took the room across from mine, and Kid Flash had the one next to his. Robin took the third room on the right, while Superboy took the very last room, the fifth one on the left. There were ten bedrooms in the hallway, and four were left unoccupied. Robin, AquaLad, and Kid Flash left the mountain before lunch. After I said my goodbyes, I meandered my way to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards expectantly. My stomach growled in annoyance when I was met with emptiness.

"Looks like we're going to have to go shopping…" I said patting my tummy. Ms. Martian appeared at my shoulder, making me jump. I smiled at her as I made my way to the fridge.

"So Vyx…" she began after I closed the barren refrigerator. I sat up on the counter top. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I met her gaze.

"I'm a little new to this whole, Earth, thing." she said giggling slightly, "What is it that friends do? And what do humans eat?" she asked waving her hand.

"Well," I said, "friends usually go shopping together. And, since we are currently in a dearth of snackages, why don't you, Superboy, and I go and get some food." I suggested. Ms. Martian lifted her eye brow in confusion.

"Snackages?" she asked, "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that word…" she stated furrowing her brow. I laughed.

"Its my way of saying food, snacks in particular. It's not actually a word." I explained jumping down from the counter. Black Canary came into the kitchen.

"I have to go to headquarters for a little bit." she told us, "Get this place stocked with food, and maybe go see a movie or something." she ordered, handing me one of the abundant credit cards she owned. I smiled at her.

"Roger that." I said, mock saluting her. She rolled her eyes and left.

"Alright Ms. Martian, lets go get Superboy and go out for some food, but first, lets find you a scarf or something." I said, looking at her green skin.

"You can call me Mg'han Mh'ors." she said, as before my eyes, she morphed into an exact clone of Black Canary, only she was wearing skinny jeans instead of B.C.'s traditional tights.

"What about Meghan?" I asked, still in awe over her transformation. Ms. Martian smiled brightly.

"That's perfect!" she said. I grinned and started back to our rooms. I grabbed a black jean jacket and headed to Superboy's closed door. I knocked lightly.

"We have to go shopping. Black Canary's orders." I called to him. The door swung open, and Superboy stormed out of the room past me.

"Okay…" I said to Meghan who stood a little ways behind me as we watched Superboy stomp through the hall and go towards the garage. We followed after him and got into the dark blue Subaru Legacy. I got into the drivers seat, since I was the only one with a drivers license, and drove into town.

We explored a bit and found an outlet mall. I parked and ushered my companions out of the car.

"What are we doing?" Superboy asked looking around. I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards a men's clothing store.

"Getting you some more clothes. It's a necessity." I stated seeing Meghan/ Black Canary following closely behind. After an hour of arguing, bickering, and much persuasion, I was finally able to get Superboy to purchase a jacket, three band t-shirts, and a couple pairs of pants. I also bought him a pair of shoes, and forced him into the 'unmentionables' section until he came out with a bag. Meghan was having a blast morphing her attire to copy that of the manikins in the display windows outside of the surrounding clothing stores. I had to rush us out of the mall when people began to point at her and take pictures with their phones.

"There, now that wasn't so bad." I stated as I loaded Superboy's clothes into the trunk of our car.

"I do not find this 'shopping' enjoyable." he stated entering the car. I sighed.

"Most guys don't." I mumbled starting the car.

I went through a drive through and bought us all lunch. As we ate, I turned on the car radio. As music came through the speakers, Meghan and Superboy looked on in astonishment.

"What?" I asked them confused.

"How is it doing that?" Superboy asked, looking at the speakers in the door warily. I laughed at him and proceeded to explain what a radio was. I almost chocked on a fry when they told me that they didn't understand what music was. I then drove around town explaining Earth's modern culture of music, movies, and video games. I had to find an electronics store. I bought both of the deprived heroes I pods and a bunch of movies and video games that I thought they'd enjoy. I found a grocery store… eventually.

"Okay, everybody out. And try not to be to conspicuous this time." I stated parking the car. Meaghan changed back into her Black Canary disguise, and we entered the store. I grabbed a cart and began our 'stock kitchen' mission. After about 45 minutes, we emerged from the store with two cart loads of food.

"Mission accomplished!" I said proudly as Meghan and Superboy helped me unload the carts into the car.

"I don't think that there is enough room." Meghan stated.

"We'll put the extras in the back with whoever sits there." I said as Superboy took the cart back. Somehow, we made it back to the base in one piece.

"Well, that was fun." I said after we finished loading up the cupboards and fridge. Superboy had taken his new clothes to his room. After observing my companions all day, I could tell that Meghan had a little crush on Superboy.

"Su. B. looked really cute in that jacket." I said nonchalantly watching to see my green friends reaction.

"Yeah…" she sighed dreamily, playing with her I pod. Suddenly, she looked up and blushed. I grinned at her. I felt a pressure in my head and put my palm to it in discomfort.

_How do you know?_ I heard Meghan's voice echo in my head.

"Meghan, what are you doing?" I asked aloud. Meghan looked at me confused.

_I'm reading your mind, silly. I usually communicate telepathically._

_Alright, _I thought out slowly, _am I talking back to you if I do it like this?_ it gave me a slight headache, but it was so cool to be able to speak to someone by thought. Plus, I didn't really have anything to hide from Meghan. If anything, it would allow us to get to know each other really well.

_Yeah, that's perfect. So, is it really that obvious that I like him?_

_No,_ I answered back hesitantly, _Its just little things that I can see, but I'm pretty sure he's oblivious._ I saw Meghan breathe out a sigh of relief. I looked at the clock above the stove. It was almost 6:00. I briefly thought about dinner, but I wasn't even hungry. I sent the question over to Meghan and she agreed that we didn't need to eat. I decided to go on a run when Meghan said that she wanted to upload music on her new toy. I grabbed my own I pod and ran around the base of our mountain, about four and a half miles. After I returned, I took a quick shower and adorned myself in a simple pair of p.j.s that consisted of a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

I decided to explore the rest of the base. It felt like I had only seen about half of it. I wandered through the halls, occasionally looking inside of closed doors. I found another hallway that held ten rooms and learned that this was where Red Tornado and Black Canary were staying. They had their own separate living room, but a corridor connected them to our kitchen. Another door revealed a huge gym stocked with special equipment that no doubt was meant to exercise our powers. I would most definitely be in this room. Another lead me to what I can only describe as the 'back door' I was beginning to follow the mountains curve back around when I opened a door that lead me to an enclosed loading dock that was suspended over the ocean below. On the platform lay a red and black cylinder about the size of a minivan. I went up to it curious. I studied it from every angle, but left the room totally confused as to what it might be. I walked through another living room and opened the last unknown door. I peered inside and saw a great number of miscellaneous items.

_These must have been from the previous heroes…_I thought as I walked around the clutter. Everything was thrown about in disarray. I was about to turn around and leave when I saw something that filled me with happiness. A dust covered grand piano. I looked down at the keys lovingly as I brushed the grime away. I played a scale and found the instrument to be in pretty good shape. I sat in that room for about two hours, playing till my heart was content. I glanced up and saw a wall clock. The time was 11:38 pm. I left the piano, promising to come back, and walked through the dark halls back to my room. As I was about to open my door, I heard a soft cry come from down the hall. I went towards the sound cautiously. As I got closer to Superboy's door, I could hear him crying out as if in pain. I knocked softly. I heard him shout loudly. I pushed open the door, and saw him sitting up in bed, his sheets tangled around him. His eyes were wide in fright, and I could see chest rising and falling in terror. He looked at me, and his expression instantly hardened.

"Are you okay." I asked softly going into his room, closing the door behind me.

"I'm fine. Get out." he said harshly. I looked at him skeptically, saw the fear in his eyes that he was so obviously trying to hide.

"No…" I said sitting on the edge of his bed, "I don't think I will." He glared.

"It's called a nightmare." I stated as he continued his stare down. He blinked and I saw a shiver run through his body.

"What is it?" he asked softly. I frowned trying to think of a way to explain it.

"When we go to sleep," I started slowly, "we have these things called dreams. Everyone has them, even if you cant remember them. Sometimes they are nice and happy, and you wake up feeling good." I looked into his eyes, trying to see if he understood what I meant so far. He nodded for me to continue.

"But sometimes, we have nightmares. These are dreams that make us sad or scared." I explained. Superboy looked up at me furrowing his brow.

"I do not understand what I feel. I think about being back at Cadmus, back in my pod and I do not understand what I feel." he said haltingly as if not knowing how to explain. I smiled, showing him I knew what he was trying to say.

"You have fear. It's the same thing as being afraid, or scared. You are afraid of being back in that pod." I explained smiling softly. He looked away.

"They did not teach me 'fear' in Cadmus." he stated, "Is it bad?" he asked suddenly looking up. He looked so vulnerable, I wanted to go up to him and hug him, but I didn't, knowing that would only destroy what little faith he had in me.

"No, fear is not bad. Everyone has fear sometimes, you just have to learn how to fight it." I said patting his foot through the sheets reassuringly.

"How?" Superboy asked, "How do I fight my fear." he had an angry look on his face like he was going to try and punch the fear out of himself. I almost laughed.

"Well, do you think you could be afraid when I'm sitting right here?" I said bouncing slightly on the edge of his mattress. He hardened his face again.

"No. I am Superman's clone, made from his same DNA. Superman would never have fear in front of you." he said stubbornly.

"Alrighty then." I said getting up. "Just pretend that I am sitting right here with you. And whenever you dream about the pod, remember that I will always be here for you. Remember that you have a team now tthat will always be there for you. That's how you fight your fear." I stated untangling the sheets and smoothing over his bedding. His head settled back on the pillow and I started towards the door.

"Vyx?" he asked as my hand made contact with the door handle. I turned back to him, and saw him turn his head away in embarrassment.

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" he asked so quietly i almost didnt hear him. I smiled softly and went back to sit on the edge of his bed. It took a couple minutes for his breathing to fall into a rhythmic pace, and soon after, I knew he was asleep. I went up and brushed his hair out of his face lightly. His face was the most relaxed it had been since I first saw him in the pod. Not wanting to disturb his newfound peace, I swept out of the room silently and tiptoed down the hall to my own room. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	6. Mr Twister

In the course of a few days, my 'mountainmates' and I set up a comfortable routine. We ate, trained, and slept at the same times, but I spent most of my time with Meghan. The other guys would periodically drop in too visit us and hang out. When we didn't have company, Meghan and I would spend our time trying to learn how to cook. It had been a skill that I had never felt the need to master, but now that I was the only one with knowledge of human food at the base, I figured there was never a better time to start.

I would watch the food channel with my green friend, and we would attempt to copy them as best we could. Most resulted in disaster, and Superboy soon learned to refuse test tasting the food we made. One morning, Black Canary told us that Robin, AquaLad, and Kid Flash would be returning to the base for a longer period of time. As we cleaned the mountain, Meghan and I decided to try a cookie recipe we had seen the night before.

"One thing you should know," I told her gathering ingredients, "the way to a mans heart is through his stomach." We had just put the cookies in the oven when Superboy came to tell us that the others had arrived. When Meghan and I went to greet them, we were caught in a rush to the front door. Apparently, they wanted to intercept Red Tornado at the door to see if he had any missions. We all filed outside and watched as the red hero made his landing.

"Greetings. Is there a reason that you are receiving me outside the cave?" he asked in his monotone robotic voice.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." I said.

"Mission assignments and the Bat Man's priority." he stated. Robin stepped forward and said,

"But it's been over a week and we…" but Tornado interrupted him.

"You will be tested soon enough. For now, simply enjoy each others company." he said in annoyance.

"This team is not a social club." AquaLad said in defiance.

"No," Tornado agreed with him, "but I hear that social interaction is important while team building. Perhaps you can keep busy while familiarizing yourselves with the base." he said as he began to walk past us towards the door. Kid Flash turned and hit Robin on the arm pointedly.

"Keep busy." he said furrowing his brow. Robin looked annoyed.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" he asked. Meghan looked up excited.

"Oh, I can find out." she said, and I knew that she was going to read Red Tornadoes mind. She started after him for a few moments and looked up at us.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, he's a machine. I cant read his mind." she said.

"Nice try though." I told her encouragingly.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." AquaLad said angrily. I felt bad that the guys were upset about no mission, but I was confident that we'd be able to have fun anyways.

"Well," I said brightly, going over to throw my arms around Superboy and Meghan, "we live here, why don't we play hosts and show you around?" Superboy shrugged my arm off his shoulder coldly.

"Don't look at me." he stated to everyone.

"Don't worry, we wont." Kid Flash retorted leaning up to me, "A private tour sounds much more fun." he said hooking my arm with his. I saw Meghan grin at me knowingly. Kid Flash began to walk me away from the group when Robin came to my other arm and linked his through.

"She never said private." he stated stopping Kid Flash's plan. I laughed and slipped away from both them.

"Teambuilding." A.L.'s voice rang out, ending their jealous banter. "We'll all go." So Meghan and I led everyone on a tour through our new home. As we stopped in the basement, Superboy sniffed loudly.

"I smell something burning. Are you two cooking something again?" he asked scrunching up his face. Meghan and I looked at each other in horror.

"The cookies!" we gasped in unison running for the kitchen. Well, I ran, Meghan flew ahead of me. I skidded to a halt in the doorway as she opened the oven. Smoke was escaping out of it as Meghan lifted the sheet and set the charred, black lumps on the counter. I went over and sighed heavily at the sight of the failed cookies putting my head in my hands. The guys filed into the kitchen behind me.

"We were trying out Grammy Jones's recipe from episode 28 of…" I sent her a quick thought wave mentally shushing her.

"Ugh, never mind." she dodged hastily.

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin said, but I just groaned in defeat. "He doesn't seem to mind." I looked up to see Kid Flash chomping away at the chunks of burnt dough.

"I have a serious metabolism…" he said in his defense. I looked at Meghan in surprise.

"We'll make more?" I said questioningly, but smiling at him kindly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." AquaLad stated. Superboy scoffed in the background. Meghan smiled.

"Thanks AquaLad." she said, ignoring Superboy. I jumped up to my usual perch on the countertop and mentally reminded myself to not let the next batch burn.

"We're off duty. Call me Kalduron, actually, my friends call me Kaldur." A.L. said smiling at her. Kid Flash leaned up against the counter next to me and looked up, his green eyes peering at me dreamily. I had to smack myself mentally to not get lost in them.

"I'm Wally." he said goofily, "See, I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." he pointed at Robin who was standing with his hands on his hips next to Meghan.

"Bat Man's forbidden 'boy wonder' from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret," Meghan stated brightly, "it's Mg'han Mh'ors. But, you can call me Meghan. Vyx came up with it. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." I saw Superboy make a move to leave, and suddenly felt a small wave of thought come from Meghan, but it wasn't directed to me.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled at Meghan harshly. I looked at my green friend, confused.

What's wrong…I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically. I was used to the sensation, but the others all cringed as her thoughts entered their heads.

"Meghan, stop. You and I can talk like that because we're telekinetic. The guys aren't used to it." I tried to explain. I probably should have warned her about this earlier.

"Things are different on Earth," Kaldur said, "here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." I jumped off my counter spot and stood beside her reassuringly.

"Besides," Wally added, "Cadmus's little 'G' Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Meghan began turning to Superboy.

"Just stay out." he ordered going to sit on the couch. After a moment of silence, Meghan perked up.

"Hello Meghan!" she said bumping herself on the forehead in a clueless fashion, something I noticed she did a lot since she had been living here.

"I know what we can do!" she continued. She flew off down the hall toward the back bay dock. The others followed her curiously, but I hung back. I strayed in the doorway, looking back at Superboy.

"Hey, she said she was sorry. She had no idea. In fact, I should have told her; so be mad at me. But, please come with us." I said hesitantly, feeling bad that he yelled at the girl who was totally crushing on him. Superboy didn't say anything, but he got up and followed after us down the hall. When I went through the dock doorway, I saw the same red cylinder sitting there.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship." Meghan stated proudly. The rest of us looked at it in confusion.

"Cute." Kid Flash said finally, "Not aerodynamic, but cute." he finished lamely.

"Its at rest silly." Meghan said giggling. "Here, I'll wake it." she said waving her hand. The cylinder morphed into what was clearly an alien ship. Meghan boarded the ship, and the rest of us followed hesitantly. The inside was structured with an organic material that could be shaped to the captain's will. Meghan provided five seats for us to sit in. They were quite comfortable. I was just starting to get used to the whole idea when Meghan flew us out over the ocean. I cringed in my seat and refused to look out the window. I directed my attention to Meghan.

"Why don't you show them how you can change your form?" I suggested, trying to distract myself from the shadowy depths I was all to aware were beneath me. Meghan stood up and morphed into an exact replica of me. Wally grinned.

"This is a dream come true!" he said sighing happily. I raised my eyebrows at him in mock shock. He was such a dork. Meghan proceeded to change into girl versions of Robin and Wally striking poses for each.

"Damn! I need to go get myself some Robin and Kid Flash costumes! You guys make hot girls." I said laughing.

"You can borrow mine anytime." Wally said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Those are good, but you know you're not going to fool anyone with us." Robin said pointing to himself and Kid Flash. Meghan sat back down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." she said. Robin and Kid Flash began arguing again, so Meghan showed them camouflage mode. Just then, a transmission from Red Tornado came in, alerting us that an alarm had been tripped at the Happy Harbor power plant. Meghan drove her ship towards it, and I was all to happy to be flying over solid ground again. As the others were debating what could have happened, I saw a huge dust cloud coming straight for us.

"Incoming!" I called holding onto my seat for dear life as the ship was sent spinning out of control. Meghan was able to get us out of the whirlwind and landed the ship in the parking lot. We all exited the ship and looked around to see what could have caused the weather anomaly. I could see people running from the plant in panic.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" AquaLad asked. When no answer came, we looked around for him.

"He was right here a second ago." Meghan stated confused. I pointed at the multiple explosions coming from the plant.

"Three guesses where he is now." I said running after him. I collected all of my dormant energy and ran through the entrance to find Robin lying on the ground. A huge figure adorned in red with tubes protruding from his body wearing an ugly scarf stood a little ways away.

"Whose your new friend?" I asked as I helped him off the floor.

"Didn't catch his name." he replied. Superboy ran past us going straight towards the figure, "But he plays kind of rough!" Robin called out to him in warning.

"My apologies," the figure said in a robotic voice raising his hand menacingly, "You may address me as Mr. Twister." He sent a gust of wind at the ground, creating two powerful mini tornadoes headed straight for Superboy. The clone tried running past them, but ended up flying into the adjacent wall.

I looked at AquaLad, Kid Flash and Meghan in question. What do we do now? Kid Flash charged Mr. Twister, attempting to attack him with a flying kick, but was hit by a gust of wind that pushed him outside in a cloud of dust. Meghan and AquaLad advanced, but were blown back and thrown to the ground. I came at Mr. Twister, trying to get around the air currents he was creating, but he trapped me inside of one. Suddenly, I was sent spinning out of control and hit the stairs by the entrance of the building with a thud. I was disoriented and dizzy. I could see the others gathering around Robin, so I made my way towards them. Meghan brought down a stream of pressurized gas on top of Mr. Twister as Superboy charged towards him. Robin, AquaLad and I ran after him, barley dodging out of the way as Superboy came shooting back at us. He hit Meghan, and they both fell to the ground hard. Mr. Twister sent two more air currents that caught Robin and AquaLad in an inescapable circular motion. I used my powers to help launch my body up and over the mini tornadoes, landing in a jump attack that Mr. Twister blocked. Before he could create another burst of air, I sent a wave of energy that slammed him into the opposite wall. As he was pushed back though, he sent a current of air that dragged me forward, and I was thrown up into the air towards the ceiling. I was unable to create a shield around me before I smacked into it and fell in a heap to the ground.

After a few moments, I sat up with a groan. That was going to hurt tomorrow. Meghan helped me up, and I heard my body crack in complaint as I stood and followed my team after Mr. Twister. As we exited the building, another tornado came at us, Kid Flash stuck in the middle of it. Meghan caught him before he could be smashed into us.

"I got you Wally." she said brightly, Kid Flash floating in the fetal position. He thanked her as Mr. Twister chastised us.

"What do you want?" I yelled at him, feeling my energy bubbling up inside me in frustration. The red figure was floating up above us mockingly.

"Isn't obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Mr. Twister stated bored. AquaLad turned to Meghan.

"Read his mind, find a weakness." he told her agitated.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Meghan said confused.

"Its okay with the bad guys." Robin stated exasperated. Meghan was silent for a while, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" she said frantically. "Hello Meghan!" she said making me smile slightly, "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android; and how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" she asked rhetorically. I widened my eyes at the explanation.

"Red Tornado sent us here." I stated softly piecing it together.

"After saying we'd be tested! This is our test, he sent us here to keep us busy!" Robin exclaimed angrily. My energy began to boil. We were being played with!

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally said dishearteningly. AquaLad punched his hand in anger and began to walk towards 'Mr. Twister'.

"This game, " Kid Flash continued, "so over." He and Robin followed after AquaLad and confronted 'Mr. Twister'. I began to doubt Meghan's hypothesis and hung back when Mr. Twister lifted his hands to the sky and a hurricane began to form.

"Umm, can Red Tornado do that?" I yelled up to the guys, pushing my hair out of my face as it became tangled in the wind.

"You think I'm Tornado?" Mr. Twister asked amused, "How ironic." Lighting struck him, which he sent at the ground beneath him. An explosion erupted that sent my friends hurtling backwards. I had just enough time to form a force field around myself before the world around me exploded in fire and dust. As the smoke cleared, I could see everyone but Superboy laying on the ground behind me motionless. Superboy was running towards Mr. Twister. I called out to him, but Mr. Twister struck him down with a direct hit of lightning, sending Superboy hurtling down to Earth like a crater. As my friend skidded to a halt beside the others, I peered up at Mr. Twister through narrowed eyes tinted with dark colored energy. He floated down closer to me. I let my energy flow freely, feeling my anger adding fuel to it.

"I'm not sure how you are left standing when the others have fallen, but I assure you, your luck wont last." Mr. Twister stated charging up another shot of energy. I ran forward, hoping to send him flying back with a energy wave, but before I could get close enough to do much damage, he fired a blast of lighting straight at me point blank. There was no time to even block before the full force of electric energy struck my body. I was blinded by the pain. In a moment of adrenaline, I grabbed onto it, like the lighting was a physical thing.

I immediately felt the electricity begin to course through my veins, similar to how my own natural energy felt, but more powerful and raw. I knew I had to get it out of me, channel the lighting out of my body like I did with my own energy. I flung my hand out towards Mr. Twister and released everything I had. When he saw me raise my arm, he quickly moved out of range, and my attack fell into the forest, causing a huge explosion.

I stumbled backwards going to my friends, and fell to the ground, a few stray courses of electricity running through my body, making my body jerk uncontrollably.

"Ow." I complained softly.


	7. Lightning

I lay on the hard ground, body twitching where the last jolts of electricity emerged. I could see Meghan groan and pull herself up. As Mr. Twister came towards us, I could see the outline of the camouflaged Bio-ship fly over us silently.

_Good idea_ I thought to Meghan weakly, trying to control my spasming body.

"Fine then, I wont deny you children have power," Twister started unsure of where we were. Kid Flash was groaning, trying to get up; but Meghan put a hand over his mouth to silence him. He sat up silently and looked to me, heaving quietly on the ground. His eyes widened in alarm, but I flashed him a tight smile.

"If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Mr. Twister finished his tirade, menacingly tightening his fist. He flew off towards town, ugly scarf trailing behind him. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Wally crept over to me. He reached out to grab my shoulder, but ended up getting shocked. I was breathing heavily as I raised my hand towards the barren forest and released all of the electric energy that remained in my body.

"Sorry…" I sighed heavily, glad to be free of the alien energy. Wally was rubbing his hand, which was burnt on his finger tips.

"Don't worry about it." he said grinning at me, but still holding his hand gingerly. The others were getting up slowly. I looked around at them and was relived that no one was hurt.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked rubbing his head.

"I put the Bio-ship between us…" Meghan began lightly. Superboy hit the colum of dirt he had turned up when he fell, and turned on her with a tight glare.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he asked. Even I was surprised by his anger. I stood up slowly, assessing the damage. Oh yeah, I was going to be sore tomorrow.

"You tricked us into thinking it was Red Tornado." Superboy continued. I came to Meghan's defense. Poor girl was sitting on her knees in shame.

"She didn't do it on purpose." I stated returning his glare.

"It was a rooky mistake, we shouldn't have listened." Robin explained.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Kid Flash said, hands in his pockets. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." he finished. I could feel my anger begin to simmer. Did they forget that they themselves thought Mr. Twister was Red Tornado? I couldn't understand why they were being so cold towards Meghan. She had saved us all not 2 minutes ago by hiding us from the stupid villain.

"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled, running after Mr. Twister. Kid Flash and Robin followed him. I looked at my green friend, worried. She gave me a weak smile. _Go protect them, you and I both know they need it. I'm fine_ her thoughts entered and echoed through my head. I gave her a small smile in return and ran after the guys, trying to regain all of the energy I had lost. As I approached the surrounding forest, I heard Kaldur run up beside me. The two of us ran quickly after our friends towards the sounds of destruction.

Coming into town was a shock. There were wrecked boats littering the ground along with other unidentifiable ruble. Superboy and Kid Flash had already started to fight as AquaLad and I jumped over a car. Mr. Twister turned to us and shot a mini tornado straight at us. I jumped out of the way while AquaLad twisted around it gracefully. A second current caught him and he was flung into one of the neighboring buildings. I ran at Mr. Twister, planning on hitting him from behind, but Kid Flash charged at him from the front. Mr. Twister sent a rush of air at him that flipped Kid Flash right next to me. Hearing the tell tale charge come from Mr. Twister's machine-hands, Kid Flash grabbed my hand and speed over to find shelter. We would have been hit if Superboy hadn't come at Mr. Twister, barely missing him. Mr. Twister sent Superboy flying in the direction he had flung AquaLad. He also pushed a huge boat after him. AquaLad had just enough time to roll out of the way before Superboy and the boat came crashing into the building, reducing it to a pile of ruble.

Kid Flash had ran with me behind the shattered remains of a boat. Robin joined us, pulling his belt full of gadgets out from under his shirt. I raised an eyebrow at him, but quickly lost interest as I watched AquaLad try to fight Mr. Twister as Kid Flash and Robin bickered behind me. If things kept going the way they were, one of us was going to get hurt, and if it was one of the guys, I would never forgive myself. Just as I was about to send one of the boats crashing into Mr. Twister, Meghan's voice interrupted my concentration.

_Listen to me, _I looked behind me and saw my friends visibly cringe_ All of you…_

I heard Superboy yell something that I couldn't make out, probably something mean.

_I know, _Meghan thought defensively, _And I know I messed up, but now im very clear on what we need to do. _Thank goodness someone had a plan. _Please trust me_

_Always_ I thought to her smiling. I could sense her happiness, and she began to reveal her plan, a plan I thought might just be crazy enough to work. After the guys and I were clear on what we had to do, we slowly advanced towards Mr. Twister. Before we got to far, Meghan (who had morphed herself into Red Tornado) flew in front of us.

"Hit the showers kids." she said in Red Tornado's robotic voice, and I had to stifle a giggle. "I thought you could handle this, but clearly, you can not." she stated. Robin played his part perfectly.

"But we have a plan now!" he whined.

"The subject is not up for debate." Meghan replied. We left her then, looking dejected, but hurrying to our positions. If all went according to plan, I was going to be expecting some more pain. As Meghan and Mr. Twister traded heroic banter, Kid Flash and I were pushing ourselves to the limits, Kid Flash running in circles to make tornadoes that could combat Mr. Twister's, and me, shooting rock and debris at him from the middle of the wind currents. Suddenly, I heard the whine of electricity.

_Here it comes, get ready Vyx._ Meghan thought to me. As she dodged the lighting, I prepared myself for the pain. This time, caught in the middle of a tornado, I was able to absorb most of the electric energy before it could shock me. My skin tingled as electricity swirled through my body. I was once again stunned by the amount of raw power I was controlling. Before I lost control of the lightning, I hurled it back at Mr. Twister, catching him by surprise and blowing him back into the bay.

I fell to my knees as Mr. Twister was thrown back onto land, AquaLad's doing, and Kid Flash formed a tornado around him that sent Mr. Twister straight to an awaiting Superboy. The clone tore off Mr. Twister's tornado creating arms using his bare hands. Meghan lifted Mr. Twister into the air and used her powers to rip off his remaining arm. Before my body could start convulsing, I sent the left over electric energy at him as Mr. Twister hung suspended in air. Combined with two of Robins bombs, Mr. Twister fell in a defeated heap on the ground. We all walked towards him warily. I stood with Wally's help after he was sure I wouldn't shock him again, and he put his arm around me to keep me from falling over.

Mr. Twisters chest opened in a puff of steam and smoke, and a thin, crazed looking man fell out onto the ground in front of us.

"Foul!" he whimpered, "I call foul." I looked at him in confusion. So Mr. Twister was a machine. I felt a pull of psychic energy and saw Meghan lift a boulder and send it crashing down on top of the little man. If I had had enough energy, I would have stopped it, regardless, I surged away from Wally's support and ran at her.

"No!" I cried raising my hand at her in shock. I fell to my knees as I tried to shakily rise the rock off of the squished man, but I didn't even have enough energy too move it. Robin was yelling at Meghan.

"I don't know how they do things on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Meghan smirked at him knowingly and looked down at me.

"You said you'd trust me." she accused lightly, picking up the rock to reveal, not a flattened corpse, but a squashed pile of robot.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." she explained grabbing my hand and helping me onto my feet. I hugged her in relief. My friend wasn't a psycho killer, Yay! Kid Flash grabbed one of the robots eyes.

"Cool." he said throwing it into the air and catching it, "souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you." AquaLad said putting a hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission." Wally said waiting for us to laugh, I grinned at his goofiness. "You get it? _Rocked…_" he said again. Robin shook his head.

"Ignore him, we're just glad to have you on our team." Robin said. Meghan smiled.

"Thanks, me too." she said. I was really happy that everyone was getting along again, and that made my energy come back quicker. I gathered all the pieces of the robot man and Mr. Twister in a manifestation of my smoky, dark purple energy.

"We should take this back to base. This thing was obviously targeting heroes." I explained. The others agreed, and we flew home in the Bio-ship. I closed my eyes, feigning weariness as we passed over the ocean again. My stomach flipped uncomfortably no matter how many times I told myself that we were still over solid ground.

Soon enough, we were landing and all of us got of the ship a little sore. Meghan and I brought the pieces of robot to the observatory and laid them out on display for Red Tornado and Black Canary to see. My mentor had apparently left earlier in the day to the Justice League subspace station on urgent business, so Red Tornado was left in charge.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." AquaLad stated after we had explained in detail the events that had taken place.

"Clearly." Red Tornado repeated, sounding bored, though don't ask me how a monotone robot voice can sound bored.

"Is that why you wouldn't come and help us?" Meghan asked.

"No," Red Tornado said quickly, "It was your battle, I do not believe it is my job to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." I looked at the hero, surprised by his coldness.

"But, if you're in danger…" I began, but red Tornado interrupted me.

"Consider this matter closed." he stated turning around to leave. Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy, who had been analyzing the machine before came to stand at my sides, looking after Red Tornado.

"Bat Man, AquaMan, Flash would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"I guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin stated gesturing after Red Tornado.

"Dude, harsh." Wally stage whispered. I crossed my arms and glared at Robin.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloid." Red Tornado said turning back to us. "I also have excellent hearing." he said, making me cringe and Robins smirk to disappear. Robin laughed weakly.

"Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate." he apologized uncertainly. I punched him in the arm, hard.

"And more respectful." I stated, looking back as Red Tornado walked down the hallway. Robin, AquaLad, and Kid Flash walked down the other hall toward our living room. I looked back at Superboy and Meghan smiling. I went after the guys, leaving the couple alone.

"Who wants to get their butts kicked at Call of Duty Black Ops?" I sang out skipping past the guys. I turned to see Robin's and Wally's faces light up, and Kaldur look confused. Suddenly, Kid Flash ran past me down the hall. Robin followed laughing.

Kaldur still looked confused. I looped my arm with his and skipped after the others happily. After we taught Kaldur how to play, I began making a huge amount of Macaroni and Cheese, about five boxes worth. It was the only thing I knew how to make that turned out edible. Superboy watched the others play and Meghan helped me with dinner.

_He apologized for yelling at me_ she thought excitedly to me. I smiled.

_Yay! I'm glad, not everyone was being very nice to you today._ I answered.I began dishing out huge portions of pasta for the guys and called them into the kitchen. They looked at Meghan and I as if we were angels, which was true. Meghan and I ate our dinner while the guys watched Transformers, the whole time drooling over Meghan Fox.

"Meghan Fox isn't even that pretty." I exclaimed after I finished my meal.

"Yeah, you're much hotter." Kid Flash said as he came to put his dish in the washer. I blushed, and didn't say anything, lost for words. He winked at me and went back to his seat. Meghan watched him go and turned on me with wide eyes.

"You should see the things in his head!" she whispered at me, cheeks slightly flushed. I laughed at her reaction and called out a goodnight to the others. Meghan followed me into the hallway.

"He likes you." she said, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew that already, he's been flirting with me since we met." I explained. Meghan's grin widened. Neither of us noticed the soft footsteps that trailed behind us silently.

"So…" she said hopefully.

"So nothing." I replied, "There will be nothing between us as long as we're in a team. It could ruin everything. It would be dangerous, unpractical, and totally irresponsible for us to have a relationship beyond friendship." A figure unnoticed by Meghan or I crept silently away.

"But…" Meghan started softly, sensing that I wasn't telling everything. I smiled girlishly, and twirled a strand of my long blonde hair around my finger.

"But he's strong, and funny, and totally cute. He's so kind and those _eyes_, I could get lost in them forever." I said dreamily. Now it was Meghan's turn to laugh.

"I knew it!" she stated happily. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It doesn't matter, if we were to date, or be together, It could be bad' regardless of how we feel about each other. I just need to get these feelings under control, and explain to him why we cant be together. If he even asks." I said feeling myself losing an internal battle. Meghan looked at me incredulously.

"What's the point of being a teenager if there is no drama? I don't know much about Earth and stuff, but I do know that you and Wally would be perfect together. Why live if you cant be happy? Why live if you cant _love_?" I had to admit, she made a very convincing argument. I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know Meghan. I'm tired, and I desperately need a shower. We can talk more about this in the morning." She smiled at me as I turned and went into my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I needed an Advil.

* * *

Reviews= Love Hope you like it... more out soon


	8. Fear

I had been staring at the same spot on my ceiling for over three hours. I turned over on my side to glance at the neon numbers of my alarm clock. Make that four hours and counting. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Meghan's words out of my head. _Why live if you cant be happy? Why live if you cant love? _I pressed my hands against my eyes and groaned softly. I could feel my emotions getting out of my control, and that made me restless.

My room was stuffy and I had already kicked away my sheets. Even after the busy day I had, I could not fall asleep. I sighed grumpily and sat up. I _had_ to get out of this room. I crossed the floor in bare feet, an oversized blue t-shirt, and a small black pair of running shorts. I opened my door silently and peered down the hall. Seeing nothing but darkness, I made my way down the end of the hall towards Superboy's room. The door adjacent from his led to a stairwell that took me all the way to the roof of the base. Opening the door, a slight breeze clung to my skin causing goose bumps to appear.

I breathed in the ocean air heavily. Crossing my arms, I made my way to the edge looking down at the sea. I watched the waves break against the mountain side uneasily. See, I had never learned to swim. Open water filled me with dread; the sensation of being completely surrounded by anything other than my own energy left me lightheaded and nauseated. Black Canary had tried to force me into a pool once, with disastrous results.

Maybe coming up here wasn't such a good idea. My hair tickled my cheek as the wind sent it flying lightly around me. I stepped back away from the edge and looked up at the sky. A full moon glowed above me, stars glittering in the night. I smiled softly. Laying down with my arms behind my head, I tried to identify the figures in the sky. I jumped, startled when I heard the door open behind me. I flipped over onto my stomach and saw a familiar red head looking back at me.

"Oh, sorry." he said softly. He began to back away and I suddenly realized that I didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay, you don't have to go." I said quickly before my common sense could kick in. I could see Wally trying to decide what to do. I patted the ground beside me lightly. He sighed and came over to sit beside me. I looked up at him, still on my stomach, and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Cant sleep?" I asked quietly, feeling like we should still whisper even though we were outside. Something was bothering him, I could see it in his eyes.

"Thinking." he answered tightly. I furrowed my brows at him.

"About…" I pressed. He turned away from me, looking up at the sky.

"Just thinking." he stated with surprising harshness, closing the subject. I stared at him in confusion. What was his problem? Maybe I had been wrong about him. I got up slowly, looking down at him warily as I spoke,

"Well, you obviously want to be left alone, so I'll go to bed."

"Fine." Wally said coldly refusing to meet my gaze, "I wouldn't want to _ruin_ anything." I blinked in surprise at his response. Where did that come from? I turned away from him, thoughts spinning in confusion. After retreating back to my room, I fell onto my bed, suddenly exhausted. I fell asleep thinking about Wally…the new, cold, distant person that had taken his place tonight on the roof. I was angry at myself for almost letting my guard down, for almost letting someone get close, for even feeling angry in the first place…

I groaned into my pillow as a knock shattered my fragile sleep. I looked at the clock to see 11:37 glowing back at me in the darkness of my room. I curled under my warm sheets begging for a couple more minutes. I knew I had a reason to not want to get up, I just couldn't place it. Meghan entered my room, brining light and sound with her.

"What is it with you and Wally today? You both are totally zoned out." she asked cheerily sitting next to my legs. With a jolt, I remembered why I didn't want to wake up. I popped my head out of the sheets and looked up at my friend. She saw the look on my face and instantly stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked seriously. I ducked back under the sheets into my cover of darkness. Maybe I could stay under here forever…my growling stomach destroyed every thought of that. I got out of bed, softly explaining last nights events without showing emotion. Meghan followed me around the room as I made my bed, clinging to every word. I finished my rendition as I made my way towards the kitchen numbly in search of food. Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy were seated in the living room playing video games. I put two waffles in the toaster and waited impatiently for the delicious pastries to cook.

"Do you think he has an evil twin?" Meghan asked quietly, eyes wide. I almost smiled, grabbing my breakfast as the buzzer announced it was ready.

"I would say that it was possible he was abducted by aliens, but now that I know one personally, I don't think that was the case." I said dryly munching on one of the waffles. Meghan crossed her arms.

"Oh haha…but seriously, that's not like Wally at all, and I've only known him one day." she said furrowing her brow. I shook my head.

"If anything, this is a relief." I explained going to find orange juice. "Now I don't have to worry about any kind of relationship breaking up the team." I stated. Meghan looked at me and then switched her gaze onto Superboy uncertainly. I realized my mistake to late.

"Oh, Meghan, I didn't mean…" I started, "You can be with whoever you want to be with, I just don't think it's wise for _me_ to get too close to anyone, other than in friendship…do you get what I'm trying to say?" I tried again to make sense, feeling a bit frustrated with the whole topic. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Meghan looked back at me tentatively and nodded. I quickly finished my food and went to get ready for training. I needed to hit something, hard.

I entered the gym and found it empty save Black Canary, who was currently practicing her flips on a balance board. I watched her as I stretched, trying to memorize her technique. I sat down on a mat and warmed up with basic lifting exercises, raising up objects of increasing size with my powers. After I had succeeded in lifting up Superboy's weights, I went to a punching bag. My mentor came to spot me, easily sensing my emotions. Once I was out of breath, she tilted her blonde head into my view.

"Something you'd like to share?" she asked me critically. I glared at my feet for a while, breathing hard. I still couldn't understand why I was so upset, this is what I had wanted, it was for the best. So why did I feel like this, all bottled up and frustrated…

I explained everything to the best of my ability to Black Canary, hoping that with her infinite wisdom of the opposite gender, she could help me. When I had finished, Black Canary smiled softly at me. I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but this is something only you can figure out for yourself." she stated giving me an apologetic look. My jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"You're not going to help me?" I asked softly looking back at her without emotion. Black Canary put a hand on my shoulder lightly.

"I cant help you. You need to decide where you stand on the whole friend versus more-than-friend business. Kid Flash needs to figure out his crap as well. Like I said, this is something only you can do." she explained. I nodded slightly and Black Canary's hand grabbed onto my shoulder harder.

"Okay, hand to hand combat training." she said going into a defensive stance still holding my shoulder tightly. I groaned inwardly. This was going to hurt…

I emerged from the gym battered and sore. I immediately went to take a shower, avoiding everyone sitting in the living. I spent almost half an hour letting the scalding hot water run over my bruised body. Despite the marks on my skin, I felt stronger than I had in a long time. My new found ability to absorb other forms of energy was a shock (literally), but a welcomed one nonetheless. I thought about the future, something I usually refrained from doing at all times. I realized that I would probably never be able to have a family, a normal job, heck even a boyfriend. Having my powers was a liability to everyone I came into contact with. I was a walking hazard. Unless I was with other heroes, even ones without powers. My family could only be among those that had the means to take care of themselves.

I decided that I would rather be alone. I didn't want anyone I cared about to get hurt because of me, ever. I got out of the shower and got into a pair of shorts, an sports bra, and a baggy sweatshirt. I entered the dining room to find that everyone had already eaten dinner, but someone, probably Meghan, had left a plate of food out for me. The only ones in the living room were Robin and AquaLad. They greeted me as I sat beside them with a plate of spaghetti.

"Where have you been all day?" Kaldur asked violently moving the joystick of his controller. He and Robin were playing a car racing game. I twirled some of the pasta on my fork, not really hungry, but knowing I needed the sustenance.

"Sleeping mostly, then training. The Mr. Twister battle took a lot out of me." I answered watching the two cars race on the wide screen TV.

"We were talking at dinner, and we all decided to go for a swim. You in?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows at me while still managing to beat Kaldur. I noticed for the first time that both Robin and Kaldur were in swim trunks, sweatshirts thrown over them. I felt a shiver run up my spine at the mention of swimming.

"The others went to go change. We are waiting for them to return. You should go and change as well." Kaldur suggested.

"I- Nah, I don't t-think so. I j-just took a s-shower." I stuttered hastily taking a bite of noodles quickly. Both guys looked up at me curiously. Crap…

"Are you okay Vyx, you seem kind of…off." Robin stated giving Kaldur a look. I shook my head stiffly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied in a rush, wishing I could run out of the room.

"Then come swimming with us." Kaldur reasoned slowly, watching my reaction. I winced and clutched my fork tightly.

"I'm kind of tired, and I was planning on loading some songs onto my I pod." I argued, dinner forgotten as my stomach churned uncomfortably.

"What's the matter Vyx, it's just swimming?" Robin asked incredulously. I gulped loudly. A look of realization dawned on his face; I could tell even with his sunglasses on. I looked at Kaldur. He stared at me expectantly. I did not want to tell them that I couldn't swim. That would be so embarrassing, but I couldn't find a way out of this.

"Vyx, you can swim cant you?" Robin asked slowly. I put my plate down on the coffee table that sat in front of me. Kaldur stood up next to me.

"What, that's ridiculous. I will teach you right now. Lets go." he ordered happily. I looked up at him in terror. What? Go now? In the water? I shrank away from his outstretched hand. I bumped against Robin and he grabbed my arm lightly.

"It's easy, we'll teach you in no time." he said getting up off the couch. I felt trapped, surrounded on both sides.

"No." I said softly, trying to snatch my arm away. Robin laughed at me.

"Relax Vyx, everyone needs to learn sometime." I was being pulled off the couch. I could feel my blood accelerate, my eyes widen. I was getting a choking feeling, and I couldn't breathe right. Suddenly, I heard a voice break my internal panic.

"What's going on here?" I spun my head around and almost cried in relief as I saw Meghan standing next to Superboy, both in swim gear.

"Meghan…" I squeaked in relief. She wouldn't let them take me.

"We're going to teach Vyx how to swim." Kaldur said enthusiastically. To my horror, Meghan began to jump up and down in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed. I tried to pull my arm out of Robins grasp with renewed vigor. I didn't want to use my powers on them, but if they didn't let my go… suddenly, I was being thrown over Kaldur's shoulder. I would have gotten out of the hold easily, but that would have meant hurting my aquatic friend.

"Please, I don't want to." I whimpered looking up pleadingly at Superboy and Meghan as we passed. Meghan was to busy eyeing the clone, but he looked down at me with concern. I was so terrified, my throat closed up. Tears of frustration and fear pricked my eyes. My body had gone numb and I couldn't control my arms or legs. I couldn't even summon any energy. My thoughts were consumed with the idea of drowning, my body disappearing into the ocean never to be seen again, my lungs flooding with water. Our group burst through the back door heading down to a platform that stood a foot above the water.

"Alright, I'm going to throw you in. Hold your breath, and I'll be in right after you." Kaldur's words didn't register in my mind. All I could focus on was the sound of waves crashing into the side of the mountain. I was going to be sick.

Suddenly, I was in the air. In one horrible moment, all I could see was the rushing black water beneath me; then, I was swallowed by the cold darkness. I screamed.


	9. Epiphany

Water. Everywhere. My eyes, ears, and mouth were instantly filled with it. I thrashed violently trying to fight my way to the surface. My heavy sweatshirt dragged me down. I couldn't breath, my lungs burned as water entered them. I coughed and my nose burned as the ocean water invaded. I was drowning, and I could do nothing. My worst fear. My body felt heavy, I could feel the waves around me pulling my body in an unseen current. I could _hear _my heartbeat slow. Oh God, I was going to die! I made one last attempt to get the surface, but I couldn't even decipher which direction was up. I let my eyes fall shut in defeat. Well, this was it. I'd never even been kissed…

Wally waited until the group left to emerge into the living room. He had been avoiding everyone all day, not really in the mood to socialize. But when he had come out for food, Meghan and Robin begged him to go swimming. Realizing that there was no way to get out of going, Wally had gone to get changed. AquaLad had thrown Vyx over his shoulder when Wally had returned to the hallway. Now, he couldn't decide whether or not to follow.

_Dangerous, unpractical, totally irresponsible…_ that was how she had described his feelings towards her. Then, later that night on the roof, she had been so nice to him. So _fake_. He had been so angry, and hurt. Wally's thoughts had been spinning ever since. He had liked Vyx, still liked her. But ever since he'd learned how she really felt about him as he overheard hers and Meghan's conversation, he had been so confused. He had decided to just avoid all contact with her until he could get his feelings under control. Wally walked slowly out the door.

_I was such a fool. Why would a girl like her want to be with a guy like me…But that doesn't matter now, I'm just going out for a swim. _he reasoned in his own mind.

That's when he heard the shouting.

"Where is she? Where is she?" he heard Meghan shriek. Wally sprinted over to them in a matter of milliseconds. Meghan, Superboy, and Robin were standing on the platform that looked out over the ocean. AquaLad and Vyx were nowhere to be found.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Wally asked looking out into the waves, the only light to see by, moonlight.

"We were going to try to teach Vyx how to swim, but she went under, and she hasn't come back up." Meghan explained, voice verging on hysterical. Wally felt his blood run cold. Suddenly, AquaLad sprang out of the water, Vyx in his arms. AquaLad landed gracefully in front of them and laid Vyx on the ground. She was soaked, her limp form sprawled on the platform floor. She wasn't breathing.

Robin bent down to her and put his head against her chest. Wally stiffened, but realized he was only checking for a heartbeat.

"Nothing! Does anyone know C.P.R.?" Robin said slightly panicked. Wally had a flashback of a summer years ago where his sister ad almost drowned. His mother had taught them both C.P.R. in case of emergency. No one else in the group was stepping forward, eyes worried and frantic.

"I can do it." Wally stated crouching down beside Vyx.

I couldn't feel my body. If I tried to locate an arm or a foot, all I would feel was tingly. I was suspended in warm darkness. I couldn't see anything, but surprisingly, it didn't bother me.

_I'm dead._ It wasn't a guess, it was a statement. All of my thoughts felt slow, like they were traveling through syrup. I wasn't floating, but drifting in no apparent direction. Suddenly, there was a huge tingle where my chest would have been. I could see a pinprick of light up ahead. In a rush of light, sound, and pain, I was back.

I jerked onto my side and coughed up what felt like a gallon of salt water. I was heaving so hard my stomach felt as if it had moved up against my throat. When I had finished, I lay back down on my back and gulped in the clean air. My whole body tingled, my throat and lungs were burning, and my ears were clogged with water.

"I am so sorry." I heard Kaldur say from above me. I glanced up at him and saw the sadness in his face. I reached up weakly and he took my hand. I tried to tell him it was okay, but I ended up giving a surprising croak. I grabbed at my neck and felt my face transform into confused shock. Either because of the noise I had made or the look on my face, everyone started laughing hysterically. I smiled hugely watching my friends. I rolled onto my side and began to push myself up. I almost fell flat on my face, but Superboy gathered me up into his arms and carried me back quickly into the base. Meghan had flown in ahead of us and intercepted me at the bathroom door.

In forty-five minutes, I was curled up in bed, my friends surrounding me. Even Black Canary was there. She had freaked when Robin told her that they threw me in the ocean. She sat across from me on the bed, watching over us with a protective air. Wally stood near the door, looking unsure of himself. AquaLad was kneeling at my side, apologizing for the 63rd time. Superboy stood against the wall, looking as hesitant as Kid Flash. Robin was standing at my other side smiling and cracking jokes every once in a while. Meghan was seated next to me comfortably. It was nice, acting like a big dysfunctional family, like a group of teenagers.

Everyone cleared out of my room after I yawned. Black Canary shooed everybody out in a motherly fashion, but I would _never_ say that to her face. She'd probably kill me herself. I said goodnight, accepted Kaldur's apology once more, hugged Meghan, and smiled brightly at Robin, Superboy, and Wally as they exited the room. Black Canary came back after closing the door to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I don't think you have to worry about Kid Flash not liking you." she said straightening my sheets. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"He brought you back." she explained, and I was once again stricken by the fact that I had been dead a few minuets ago.

"That doesn't mean anything." I said placing my hand over my heart gingerly. Black Canary shook her head sighing and got up.

"Whatever you say, Blondie." she said, using the pet name I absolutely detested. She usually only called me that when she knew that I had lost, badly. I glared at her as she made her way to the door. She glanced back at me and winked, laughing when I only narrowed my eyes, and left. I slowly turned off the bedside lamp light off. The darkness of my room was to similar to the absolute darkness of death. I practically jumped out of bed towards the window. The glow of the moon slithered across my room as I opened the technological blinds. I walked back to my bed slowly. I hated feeling weak, and the drowning incident had left me terrified and broken inside. I was exhausted, and I slept heavily all through the night.

I woke up to the sunrise streaming into my window. I had a new purpose. I _was_ going to swim. I crept down the hall, aware that the others were asleep. I peeked into Kaldur's room and saw him sprawled out on his bed. I sank down on my knees and poked him in the shoulder gently. He moaned and rolled over, facing me.

"Kaldur." I whispered. He stirred and blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Will you still teach me how to swim?" I asked smiling.

By the time we came back up for breakfast, Kaldur had taught me the basics. I was still terrified of the water when he wasn't near me, but I was controlling my fear. As I walked down the corridor to my room, I bumped into Wally who rounded the corner quickly. I couldn't help but notice his chiseled chest as I collided into it.

"I'm sorry." I said surprised. I looked up at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"No big deal." he said quickly, rushing past me. This hot and cold behavior had to stop because it was beginning to give me a headache. I didn't care that he wasn't flirting with me anymore, I just wanted us to be friends and stop feeling like I was walking on eggshells around him. I grabbed onto his arm as he went by me. I stared at the ground as I said,

"What did I do?" I could feel Wally stiffen at my touch. I heard him sigh. I looked up at him, ready to ask him what his problem was, but he pulled me close to him as his lips crashed down onto mine. I was startled at first, taken aback by his abruptness. But, the kiss was gentle and eager at the same time, and I realized, I liked it. I closed my eyes and kissed him back softly. He pulled back, searching my face for something. I looked at him a little shocked.

"I'm sorry." he said letting go and stepping away from me. I could fell my brows wrinkle in confusion.

"I know you don't like me like that, but I had to do it…just once. I'm sorry." he said looking away from me again, his beautiful green eyes sad. I made up my mind right then and there. If I couldn't love, there was no point in living. If I couldn't be happy, I'd rather be dead. I'd had to die to realize how right Meghan was. I wrapped my arms around Wally's neck and kissed him. I broke away, a smirk playing on my lips.

"What made you think that I didn't like you?" I asked titling my head slightly.

"I heard you and Meghan talking out in the hall the other night. You said that us being together would be a stupid idea." he summarized sadly. I shook my head.

"Then you must have had left before I told her how hot and funny I thought you were. And how beautiful I think your eyes are. And how…" he silenced me with another kiss.

* * *

I'm thinking that the next chapter will get a bit dirty ;) let me know, my readers have a say...

as always, reviews equal love!


	10. Finale

**Hey everyone. I'm so happy that this story has sparked an interest in so many readers. Thank you all for reviewing and putting up with my writing errors ****J I feel that this is a good place to end my story, only because I'm kinda out of ideas for it to continue and I want to be able to enjoy the rest of the show without forcing my character in…(because we all know Wally has a crush on Meghan) Anyways, thanks again. Now, prepare for the dirty stuff (maniacal laughter that ends with a coughing fit)**

**

* * *

**

The next few weeks were spent in comfortable contentedness. Kaldur and I continued our morning swim lessons, Meghan and I tried to perfect our cooking skills. The rest of my teammates and I hung out together playing videogames, watching movies, and just getting to know one another. Wally and I even went on a date. We weren't 'together', but we acknowledged our feelings for each other; flirting in public, while enjoying each others company in other ways away from watchful eyes. Bat Man sent us on missions periodically, but for the most part, we all just trained and lived together like one big happy family.

Now, I couldn't sleep. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago after training. I had fluffed up my pillow, kicked off the sheets, forced myself to count sheep, everything! I was just so restless, and I blamed Wally. He had been destroying my innocence one makeout session at a time. He was an excellent teacher; patient, gentle (sometimes), and surprisingly knowledgeable. He caused sensations in my body that I had never dreamed of before. True, we had only kissed, but it left me so 'hot and bothered' that I was a little embarrassed. My toes began to curl as I remembered tonight's session.

_No, don't think about him now!_ I ordered myself, controlling my erotic thoughts. I got out of bed grumbling to myself. I had to do something, watch TV, anything so that I wasn't alone with my perverted mind. As I entered the living room, I saw the object of my sexual fantasies eating a cookie from the batch Meghan and I had made that day. He smirked at me, cookie crumbs on his lips. I smiled back and perched myself up onto my spot on the countertop, legs hanging over the edge.

"Cant sleep?" he asked taking another bite of cookie. I nodded but continued to watch him silently, observing the way his muscles looked under his uniform.

"Why are you still in your suite?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from his amazing body.

"I was going to go for a run, but I got distracted by the cookies, and now you're here, so I'd much rather be distracted by you." Wally said coming up to me and standing up against my legs. I slid them around his waist as he bent his head up to kiss me. He ran his hands up my legs and I gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I could feel him smirk against my lips. His hands rested at my waist as his fingers tugged at the hem of my oversized blue shirt. I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with the shorter locks on the back of his neck. As Wally's fingers began to trace patterns into my skin at the base of my hips, a warmth spread throughout my body, pooling at my center. I pulled back from the kiss, suddenly embarrassed. Wally and I were both breathing heavily.

"See, _this _is why I can't sleep at night!" I said exasperated, leaning away from him, but ending up in a vulnerable position since my legs were wrapped lightly around his waist. Noticing this, I tried to pull my legs away, but Wally stopped my escape with strong hands gripping my hips. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw something that took my breath away..._hunger_. And not the food kind of hunger, but the desperation of wanting and needing. Wally leaned up closer to me and nipped my neck, pushing his body against mine. My breathing hitched, and I could fell his lips curl into a smile.

"That's good," he growled against my skin making a shiver crawl up my spine, "I don't want you to sleep." I tried not to moan as he slowly slid his hands up my shirt, his warm fingers leaving a trail of fire across my skin.

"We are in the kitchen…" I whined softly, not wanting to get caught, but never wanting Wally to stop. He stepped away from me grinning, as my whole body flushed in a wave of dizziness and heat.

"Why do you look so accomplished?" I asked when I was sure my voice wouldn't betray me. I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my legs, denying him easy access up against me.

"I'm making you lose your cool." he pointed out, grabbing another cookie. I turned away and pouted, not enjoying being played with. Suddenly, without warning, Wally grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" I squeaked as he began to head towards the hallway. I was about to get myself out of the hold when I heard something that made my stomach knot, knowing is was about to do something naughty.

"I'm taking you somewhere that we wont be interrupted. I think it's time for a new lesson." Wally said cheerily finishing his cookie. He turned down the hall and walked to his room. I giggled as he threw me down gently on his bed and closed his bedroom door. As he started crawling towards me, I teasingly backed up until my hands brushed up against the wall. I looked back at him wide-eyed, and the look of hunger flashed across his face. I gulped as he put his hands on either side of me, trapping my body between his and the bed. My head was spinning, making rational thought difficult.

"First thing?" he asked me, and I knew I was supposed to remember something important. I hesitated, biting my lower lip in concentration.

"Always stop you of you go too far…" I said softly giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

"Right, second thing?" he asked nibbling my ear, making it very hard to focus.

"Relax…" I breathed grabbing his shoulders as his hands traced my curves over my pajamas. I ran my hands across his chest, amused by the way his uniform felt under my fingertips. My attention was switched to Wally as I felt his hands begin to slowly slid up my shirt again. I caught his mouth in a kiss to keep him from moaning. The trail of fire began to spread from his touch. The warmth started to gather at my core. I rocked my hips up slightly, instinctively, to meet his, and his hands flew down to stop me.

"Don't do that…" he moaned gripping my waist, breathing heavily. Despite his hold, I raised my hips again, brushing up against him, watching as his eyes fluttered and his breath hitched at the contact.

"Why?" I asked smirking, "Am I making you lose your cool?" repeating him.

Wally growled at me, a noise that made all traces of smirk disappear from my face. His hands went from my waist to my pant hem, slowly pulling my shorts off me. His eyes watched me the whole time, waiting for even a hint of discomfort. He then went for my shirt, stripping me down until I was in nothing but a lacy pair of panties. I felt a little self-conscious, but I pushed the feeling back as I saw the look on Wally's face as he stared down at my body. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I am way to undressed!" I pouted, crossing my arms across my breasts, blocking his view. Wally quickly took the hint and undressed down to his boxers.

"There," he said taking my arms and pinning them above my head, "We're even." I started to laugh but Wally had begun to bite at my neck, lowering his head to kiss across my collar bone, slowly moving lower to my breasts. I whimpered as he took a nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over it. I threw my head back and felt my toes begin to curl as he continued his ministrations. Warmth was spreading between my legs and I was panting. I pouted softly as he left my breast, but was quickly silenced when he moved to the other one. His hands released my arms and trailed down my body. His lips followed, kissing down my stomach as he made his way to my hips. I moaned softly when he hooked his fingers around the lace of my panties and pulled them down my legs.

"Remember, first thing." Wally said huskily looking down at my unclothed body. I grabbed him and flipped us so that my body was on top of his.

"Shut up." I ordered kissing him. My thoughts were fuzzy with desire, so I gave in, letting my fingers roam across his muscular chest. He brought his hands up and ran his fingers through my hair as I began to nip at his neck, biting then leaving sweet kisses in its place. He flipped us back, so he was on top of me and spread my legs apart with his knee, lowered his head down to my center.

"What are you-" I began but was cut off when I realized _exactly_ what he was doing. I bit my lip till blood appeared to keep from crying out in pleasure as Wally licked at my folds teasingly. His warm tongue slid across me tortuously slow, until he found my clit. Wally took it in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth gently. I began to whimper as the heat in my core began to throb. Wally came up to look at me as he inserted two fingers, slowly pushing them in and out, allowing me to adjust.

"Wally...I-ugh…I need…" I whined, and Wally proceeded to add another finger inside of me, my hips beginning to rock slightly. The pressure was getting to be to much.

My vision blurred and Wally kissed me to silence my loud cry of euphoria as I came for the first time onto his finger tips. I was panting heavily when Wally pulled away and flirtatiously sucked his fingers, bending to lick my thighs and folds clean. He looked down at my breathless form in pleasure. I glared up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Why are you so smug? Its your turn now…" I said trying to catch my breath. I leaned up, turning us over. I ignored his shock and tugged down his boxers quickly before my courage failed. His erection proudly sat waiting. Wally tried to move away.

"You don't have to…" he said, but I silenced him by grabbing his cock gently, unsure of what to do exactly. He stopped short, eyes rolling back, so I began to slide my hand up and down its length. Wally leaned back on his elbows as I ran my hand up and down faster. His member began to become harder, larger, and Wally was panting. Clear fluid started to leak from the head, so I put my mouth over the top of it and licked slowly. The fluid was salty, but not unpleasant. I could feel Wally trembling and I looked up at him. He had his head thrown back in ecstasy, and I began to get excited, knowing I was the cause of it. I began to lightly suck him, still moving my hand at his base.

"Oh, God!" Wally moaned falling back on the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer. I sucked harder and put more of him in my mouth, encouraged by the sounds of pleasure he was making. Suddenly, my mouth was shoot full of his seed, and I was forced to swallow most of it down. As Wally trembled from his orgasm, I slowly licked the rest of his shaft clean. I looked down at the sweaty speedster, feeling warmth collect at my core again in excitement. I crawled up onto Wally's stomach, straddling his waist a little above his relaxing boner. I laid down across him, resting my head on his shoulder and tracing patters on his chest. I could feel the rise and fall of his breath.

"I want you…now." Wally growled huskily. I rose my head to look at him, his green eyes consumed with that look of hunger. I bent down and nipped his ear.

"Then take me." I whispered, unprepared when he flipped us over with incredible speed. Wally claimed my mouth, his hands kneading my nipples until they were erect. I could feel his member becoming hard as it pressed against the inside of my thigh. My hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as he spread my legs apart and aligned himself at my entrance. Wally put his hands up on either side of my head, holding his weight up over me. He looked into my eyes, questioningly. I nodded once, eyes hazy with lust.

He pushed into me slowly, allowing my inner walls to adjust to his size. I prepared myself for the pain of him breaking my virginity. As it tore, I bit down on Wally's shoulder to keep silent. I blinked away the tears that pricked my eyes, not wanting him to see my pain.

I leaned back into the bed, feeling more of him enter me. I rocked my hips up to engulf him completely, the pain giving way to pleasure as the friction between our bodies increased. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing us closer. Wally set a pace, swaying back and then pushing into me tortuously slow. I could feel him holding back, hesitant of me. The heat at my center was starting to throb.

"I thought you were Kid Flash…" I moaned between thrusts. Wally instantly picked it up, driving into me at an aggressive rate. I could feel myself getting closer to release as he pounded into me. When it came, I clung onto Wally, my nails digging into his muscular back. I rode the waves of my orgasm and felt Wally climax a few thrust later. He pulled out of me and lay at my side, hugging me close.

"You alright?" he asked me breathlessly. I turned towards him and smiled.

"That was amazing." I sighed snuggling into his chest suddenly very tired. Before I let my eyes drop close, I smirked and looked back up at Wally.

"This is one way to fall asleep." I said giggling. He wrapped his strong arms around me tighter, kissing me on the forehead. I relaxed into him, watching as he fell asleep, a goofy grin adorning his face. I followed after him into a beautiful sleep.

* * *

Reviews equal love :)


End file.
